tales of Geeky love
by Autistic-Grizzly
Summary: once more Nagisa and Kurahashi go through life as a pair of geeky teenagers in love with each other, together with their friends they go through life just enjoying it and each other's company no matter what comes their way (Sequel to A Geeky Love!)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a couple of weeks since Nagisa had that bad dream, so he was just strumming his guitar in the music room a bit before class. He was listening to a few different songs, but he started to hum one while playing the music he was listening to, it was helping him keep calm even after the event that was the dream, it still haunted him but not as much as it did in the beginning thanks to those around him.

"So this is where you're hiding" Sugino said throwing a baseball at his best friend

"Who said I was hiding?" Nagisa laughed

"I did, anyway did you hear" Sugino replied

"What is it this time, and who did Karma harm this time?" Nagisa groaned placing the guitar he was playing down and rubbed his eyes

"It's Kataoka, she's dating someone" Sugino said

"Really who?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"You have to be kidding me, you're dating him...how did you pull that off?" Kurahashi asked

"Simple, I asked" Kataoka

"We've got some pretty weird pairings if you ask me" Fuwa said

"Like?" Yada asked

"You and Sugino, Hinano and Nagisa, Okuda and Maehara, Chiba and Nakamura, Yukiko and Isogai, me and Karma now you and Takebayashi...always thought that guy would end up with Ritz if I'm honest"

"I didn't, after all Ritz is too be busy with her cyberspace stuff, but I did hear someone was stalking her online" Kurahashi said

"Who?" Kataoka asked sternly

* * *

"Just some stupid punk" Ritsu said as she was drinking her soft drink while listening to tune.

"That could be dangerous" the motherly Hara said as her boyfriend was nearby

"No kidding, I mean I could beat the punk up if you knew who it was" Terasaka said

"No way man, remember what I did to cutlets, I'd do the same to him" Ritsu said

"Any ideas to who it is?" Hara asked

"Maybe, but until then I'm just going to take it easy" Ritsu laughed

* * *

"And that's not concerning at all" Nagisa said

"She's I'm sure she can handle whatever is thrown at her" Sugino said

"But who is the guy after Rits?" Nagis asked

"I don't know, but I think it could be that new guy Itona" Sugino shrugged

"The Tech-Head gamer?" Nagisa asked "I mean, they would be a good fit for her"

"Anyone else?" Sugino said

"What about Yoshida or Muramatsu, possibly Kimura" Nagisa said

"Those are interesting choices" Sugino said

"Aren't all of our choices in partners?" Nagisa asked

"Good point" Nagisa said

* * *

"Okay so let's find out who this punk is" Ritsu said as she started to blast some pink rock music into her earphones while surfing the web so who was stalking her, she then smelt her most favourite of edible guilty pleasure chilli cheese fries with extra maple bacon chips. Ritsu gulped down the saliva that was cumulating in her mouth. She looked around before she started to chow down on them

"A gift from your mystery admirer?" Yada asked as Ritsu had a mouthful of fries before gulping it down

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't know who it is, think he could be related to this stalker?" Ritsu asked

"I don't think so" Yada said "this seems like the gesture of a romantic interest, not a creepy interest" Yada said

"So who do you think it is?" Ritsu asked

"Judging by what it is, I think I have it narrowed down" Yada said

"You do?" Ritsu said

"Yep I do" Yada said

* * *

"So who do you think this guy could be?" Nagisa asked

"have you check the big 5?" Karma asked

"I don't think they would stoop to stalking" Nagisa said

"You never know, they have stooped to rumour-mongering, harassment and several other dirty tactics. So online stalking wouldn't be beyond them" Karma said "But I did see Takuya carrying something" he smirked

"Wait, wait you think that Takuya Muramatsu is the guy hitting on Ritsu" Nagisa said

"I don't think I know, I overheard him talking to Yoshida and Suguya about it" Karma said

"You're joking" Nagisa said

"Nope, now come on we've got to pay the big five a visit" Karma said

"Gakushu is going love this" Nagisa deadpanned

* * *

"Gentlemen what can I do for you?" Asano asked as he sat as his desk while his assistant filed paperwork and generally cleaned up the office

"We're wondering if your crew has been stalking a classmates of ours online?" Karma asked

"Interesting, since Kaho brought up the fact she was being 'cyber-stalked' on it was one of your classmates" Asano said

"That is interesting, but I have no idea who it could be" Nagisa said before he thought of something and ran off

"Where are you going?" Karma shouted

"I need to check something" Nagisa said

* * *

"A cyber-stalker?" Yang asked "Oh yeah, there's one in every year level. Totally losers who don't have the courage and end up acting weird" she said

"So who are they usually?" Nagis asked

"I don't know that but I know where they would be, the library in the west wing, that has the best wi-fi spot, not only that but it seems you can access the wi-fi in that spot anonamousely" she said

"you mean anonymously?" Nagisa asked deadpan

"That's the one, I always have trouble with that one" Yang smiled as she continue to sip on her smoothie happily

"Great, we need to find out who this guy is" Nagisa sighed

"You might get lucky with what I just told you, okay?" Yang asked

"Sure thing" Nagisa said

* * *

"This corner of the library?" Sugino asked

"Yeah" Nagisa said looking around, until they spotted a person

"So how are we doing this?" Isogai asked

"I'm not sure, but we have to be careful, just by being here we could have given away our position, and the fact we're onto them" Nagisa said

"I agree" Kurahashi said

"So what's the plan?" Fuwa asked

"huh...what are you girls doing here?" Nagisa asked

"Helping" Yada said

"Okay, on three we move very carefully to grab this guy, okay 1...2...3!" Nagisa said as the group moved, the girls going to the left while the guys moved to the right. Nagisa and Kurahashi nodded before Karma and Sugino grabbed him and pulled him away from

* * *

"What's the big idea" the stalker said

"Kohyama, why am I not surprised?" Nagisa said

"You punks" Kohyama said

"So you've been stalking Ritsu" Isogia said

"So what if I have?" Kohyama said

"We want to know why" Karma said

"It's not like you to do that" Nagisa said

"Okay, okay I'm doing research" Kohyama said backing up

"Let me guess" Nagisa scowled

* * *

"Hey cutlets" Ritsu said as she walked up to the local bully

"Hey Ritsu, had any problems lately, like a stalker" Kaho said

"Some, but tell me when did you graduate to cyber-bullying?" Ritsu asked

"When you started to be popular, so fairly recently" Kaho said "And when I'm done with you, I'll be targeting nature girl again"

"Back off of her" Ritsu said slamming Kaho into the wall

"Ritsu!" Kurahashi said rushing over and pulled her off before turning to Kaho, glaring "So you are the one behind the stalking"

"So what if I am?" Kaho asked

"Oh you know...nothing" Kurahashi said before throwing a mean right hook into the bully's face before shaking her hand

"You okay?" Ritsu asked looking at her awestruck

"How do guys do that" she whimpered holding her hand

"I have no idea" Ritsu said "Come on, let's get some ice on that hand

* * *

"HINANO!" Nagisa shouted spotting his girlfriend and Ritsu walking out of the nurse's office "What happened?"

"I bruised my hand" she admitted

"Doing what?" Nagisa asked

"Being a badass and punching the prick Kaho" Ritsu said

"My girl" Nagisa said kissing her forehead and wrapping an arm around her shoulders and hugged her "So we figured out who your admirer is"

"Really who?" Ritsu asked as one of their blonde haired classmates walked up to her and tapped her shoulder making Ritsu turn around to see a blushing Takuya Muramatsu and a smirking Karma behind him, who then was pulled away by the ear thanks to Fuwa who was grumbling

"We'll leave you two alone" Nagisa said as he lead away by Kurahashi by the hand

"Hi" Muramatsu quietly said

* * *

"So Kohyama was the one who was stalking Ritsu, how come?" Kurahashi said

"I'm not sure I never did get details from him, but luckily Karasuma is dealing with him" Nagisa said

"So how did you guys catch him?" Kurahashi asked tilting her head

"A tip off from Yang, it seems like there is one in each generation of students, so you want to head to our usual little place after school?"

"Sounds good" Kurahashi said jumping on his back "Only if you carry me" she said smiling

"You're lucky you're cute" Nagisa griped as he carried her to class with her giggling happily.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, I'm glad to admit that this series is back since I had a bit of fun writing this last and I was unsure if I wanted to do a sequel or even how I would do it, so I'm starting this a couple of days after chpater 21 of the original since Yang is still here. But she will not only crossover character, until I worked out how they'll be showing up I'm not going to reveal who it is, plus there will a few more musical numbers (but you didn't hear it from me...okay?)**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	2. Chapter 2

"HIT THE DECK!" Nagisa said as she and Kurahashi was pressed against the ground as a coffee maker was thrown over head

"THAT BITCH!" Sekai shouted

"What happened?" Kurarashi said

"Oh, I hope they come here, both of them then I'll give them my best coffee and the most fabulous Buster Pudding ever hehehehe" Sekai said

"The only time she gets like this is if Kotori...is...coming" Nagisa said "Oh shit"

"Oh dear" Kurahashi said. She looked over to Nagisa who trying to think of a way to deal with Hurricane Sekai, but nothing was coming to mind

"SEKAI SHIOTA DROP THE BREAD MAKER AND GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Kasumi shouted as she entered the shop

"Can't make me" Sekia said

"NOW!" Kasumi growled

"Yes ma'am" Sekai said

"Yikes" Nagisa said

"What?" Kurahashi said

"I've never seen that happen before" Nagisa said shocked

* * *

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Kasumi asked

"What do you think?" Sekai huffed

"This is just stupid and petty" Kasumi barked

"That man stealing bitch is coming here to rub my face in how good her life is" Sekai grumbled

"Stop that! You don't know what will happen" Kasumi said

"I think I can" Sekai said making Kasumi groan

"Have you ever though t that maybe, just maybe she wants to have a cup of coffee with you?" Kasumi asked

"Yeah right, the moment she steps foot in here I'm going to" Sekai growled

"SEKAI" Kasumi glared before indicating Kurahashi and Nagisa were still in the room

"Fine" Sekai grumbled

* * *

"So your aunt's major high school nemesis and the girl who stole her boyfriend will be sitting down to have a cup of coffee of, so how much?" Sugino smirked

"You are not going to watch the carnage nor are you paying admission for it" Yada said placing her hands on her hips and frowning

"I doubt I'll be even there" Nagisa said

"That's true, his aunt Kasumi doesn't what us there just in case Sekai goes unhinged" Kurahashi said

"So when is it happening?" Isogai asked

"We're not sure" Nagisa said

"It could be any time" Kurahashi said "Do you have work this afternoon?" she asked

"I kind of do, Sekai and Kasumi are going to be out, so I have to man the cafe today" Nagisa said slicking his hair back.

"Okay I'll pop around later to see you" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Pretty quiet here today, that's to be expected since their out, those two always make this place more lively" Nagisa said as he wiped down the counter

"Excuse me" a woman with long black hair asked as she walked in the door

"Take a seat ma'am" Nagisa said as he looked up "What can I get for you today?"

"Just a latte please" the woman said "So you are?" the woman asked

"I'm the owner's nephew" Nagisa said

"Oh you're Sekai's nephew...I didn't think she would have one" the woman said "I'm Kotori, an old friend of hers"

"You're Kotori?" Nagisa asked placing the cup of coffee down in front of her while being surprised about the fact this woman was Kotori, Nagisa couldn't see how Sekai would get riled up at the sight of this woman

"You're quite the looker yourself" Kotori smiled leaning forward while Nagisa gulped, but he was saved by the bell literally as the door's bell rang signalling a customer, looking up he saw that Kurahashi walked in wearing a yellow sundress with a white cardigan over top

"Hey sweetie" Kurahashi said kissing him on the cheek before taking a seat

"I'll be back with your order" Nagisa said kissing her nose making the redhead giggle

* * *

"Well that was boring" Sekai said using the staff's entrance seeing Nagisa was making coffee "Somebody's a busy bee" Sekai smiled

"Yeah well only Kurahashi and another customer here, one you're not going to be happy about" Nagisa said

"What do you mean?" Sekai asked "It's her isn't it?"

"What?" Sekai said as she walked out to see Kotori enjoying her latte while Kurahashi was sitting at her usual spot working on her homework. Sekai darted back into the kitchen and looked for something

"No cleavers, meat mullets, rolling pins or waffle irons" Nagisa said

"And why not?" Sekai asked

"Because we don't want you to injure her" Nagisa said rubbing his eyes

"I'm not going to injure her" Sekai said smiling "I'm going to kill her"

"THAT'S WORSE!" Nagisa shouted

"Still, I'm not going to let her off easy" Sekai said

"Then give her this" Nagisa said handing a pudding dish to his aunt

* * *

Kurahashi was out in the dining room monitoring Kotori for anything while working on her biology homework while making study notes for Nagisa since he's not the best in science; that would be their friend Okuda, she paused when Sekai walked out with a dessert for

"Oh Sekai, look at you, I never thought you would look this good at your age" Kotori said

"Hey Kotori, same to you, anyway here have this on the house" Sekai said as she handed the dessert to her rival while sitting down as Nagisa came out with Kurahashi's coffee and one of his own. Nagisa smiled clinked their cups and watched

"What did you do?" Kurahashi asked as she looked over

"Oh that, that is a special 'rival sweet and sour buster pudding' Nagisa said smirking

"That's a buster pudding! what's in it?" Kurahashi asked

"Blagh, what is this?" Koroti asked recoiling

"I have no idea, I think it could be a buster pudding" Sekai blinked

"Oh sorry, that was an experimental one I wiped up, I call it the rival sweet and sour buster pudding, it combined the sweet flavours of strawberry, peach and apricot with sour flavours of lemon and pickled plums" Nagisa said

"That is one serious combination" Sekai said

"So these buster puddings are a speciality of this shop?" Kotori asked

"I guess you can say that" Sekai said "One of my nephew's childhood friends is a pudding fiend, so I started the buster pudding things to see if I can stop her cold, and it sort of worked, so I have made specialised buster puddings every now and then, heck I gave one to my sweet nephew's girlfriend...oops" Sekai blushed before Nagisa death glared at her

* * *

"So it went well I take it?" Kasumi asked

"It went fine, nice and civil besides the pudding" Sekai said

"Sekai" Kasumi said

"It was Nagisa this time" Sekai said

"Hey, why throw me under the bus?" Nagisa squawked

"Truth hurts buddy boy" Sekai smirked "And Kurahashi was there too, she just sat there so she's getting her own BP in the future, since she wanted to try one"

"It's not that bad" Kurahashi said "And I even shared it with Kayanao" Kurahashi said

"Should have figured that one when I heard pudding" Nagisa deadpanned

"And how many things were thrown?" Kasumi asked as she sat down

* * *

"Next question, was Daikon Boy brought up?" Kasumi asked

"Oh him, yeah it turns out that he cheated on her with her best friend after they were married" Sekai said

"What happened?" Kasumi said

"Well, let's just say he came close to having his" Sekai said before looking at Nagisa and whispered the rest of it in Kasumi's ear

"So why is there no police report then?" Kasumi asked shocked

"Like I said close" Sekai said holding up her index finger and thumb

"Yikes" Kasumi gulped

* * *

"So did everything end up okay?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah, that's surprising, heck Sekai is going over to her cafe next month" Nagisa said

"That is surprising, especially after what I have heard about her" Kurahashi said

"Yeah I was surprised as well" Nagisa said

"I mean it could be worse" Kurahashi said

"How so?" Nagisa asked before he saw something ion social media "Then again"

"I spoke too soon didn't I?" Kurahashi said

"You could say that" Nagisa said shaking his head

"What's the damage?" Kurahashi asked

"She's going berserk, I don't think even Kasumi will be able to calm her down after this" Nagisa said

"So what are you going to do about it?" Kurahashi said

"Right now, I'm going to close it and spend the rest of my night talking with my adorable girlfriend" Nagisa smiled as he kicked back and listened to the giggling that was coming from Kurahashi at the moment.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here that was a thing wasn't it, especially seeing Sekai flipping out like that. So anyway this was the first chapter I started to work on before making it the second chapter since it started out with Sekai flipping her lid and wasn't a romantic chapter but more of the comedy side of this fic and we finally meet Kotori her rival who Sekai really hates and woudl likely kill giving the chance**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	3. Chapter 3

Nagisa just stood there in shock as his chopsticks were halfway to his mouth, besides him Sugino winced while across from him Kurahashi looked innocently at him

"What was that IU wasn't sure" Nagisa said

"I said that some of the DCEU movies were better than the MCU movies" Kurahashi said

"Are you loopy?!" Nagisa asked

"You're saying that a 7 movie film series is better than a 21 movie juggernaut?" Sugino asked

"And then only 3 out of movies are any good"

"Hinano, sweetie be honest with me, how many MCU films have you seen?" Nagisa asked before Kurahashi started to count on her fingers how many she's seen,

"six" she said

"Which ones?" Nagisa asked

"Oh, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Incredible Hulk, Ant-Man, Captain America Civil War and Thor the Dark World" she said "in that order"

"Okay, you've seen six movies and then not all of them were in ruder, three of them were out of order, you need to watch all 21 movies from Iron Man to Ant-Man and the Wasp" Nagisa said

"Yeah before the last movie comes out, what is going to be called?" Sugino asked

"Avengers Endgame, then we have Spider-Man Far from home" Nagisa said

"So what comes after them?" Sugino asked

"Black Widow standalone film, sequels for Black Panther, Dr Strange and Guardians of the galaxy, rumours are even a fourth Thor film" Nagisa said

"Oh they sound cool" Sugino said

"But there's a lot of them, with the DCEU you have Man of Steel, Batman vs Superman, Suicide Squad, Wonder Woman, Justice League, Aquaman and Shazam" Kurahashi said

"And I have watched them all with you, and to be honest Wonder Woman and Aquaman were the best ones since they went away from Batman or Superman who to be honest have been done to death in cinema, that have around 14 movies between them" Nagisa said

"So?" Kurahashi asked as the paired stared at each other

"Hey guys, everything okay?" Yada asked "You guys, hello?" Yada asked again "I'm wearing frilly lace underwear"

"You are?" Sugino asked suddenly paying attention to Yada

"Kind of" Yada said "So what's with them?" Yada asked sitting down

"Kurahashi hasn't seen most of the MCU and thinks the DCEU is better" Sugino said

"No way" Yada gasped

"We're going to watch all of them aren't we?" Kurahashi asked

"Why not?" Nagisa said

"Time, there's 21 movies and what they run around 2 or so hours?" Kurahashi asked "That's two days worth of movies" Kurahashi said

"And we have a weekend coming up, my parents are going to be out of town so you can come over" Nagisa said

"that sounds like fun, and we have half a day on Friday, so why don't all four of us have a Marvel viewing party?" Yada asked

"I'm down" Sugino cheered

"Okay, sounds like a plan" Kurahasho said smiling "But we have to do a DC movie party later okay?"

* * *

"Okay, so we got the snacks, movies, blankets just in case we fall asleep" Nagisa liasted

"I've got drinks and the ingredients for cooking, or we can simply get takeout" Sugino said

"What time are the girls coming?" Nagisa said

"Pretty soon I thing" Sugino said as the doorbell rang "You ask if it was okay with your parents?"

"Yeah, just as long as Sekai or Kasumi comes to check up on us' Nagisa said

"Okay cool" Sugino said before the doorbell rang making Nagisa get up and let them in.

"You guys all good to go?" Sugino asked as Yada walked over to him and kissed him

"Sure am, not sure about Miss DC over there though" Yada said

"Oh shut up, they get samey over time" Kurahashi huffed before Nagisa kissed her cheek

"So what order are we going to watch them in?" Sugino asked

"There are different orders?" Kurahashi asked

"You can watch them in release order or timeline order, basically the order they were released in or the order they happen in time" Nagisa explained

"Release order, and if Kurahashi is a fan of the big bad MCU, then we can try the timeline order to see how different it is to the release order, okay?" Yada asked

"Sounds good, I'm down with that, okay" the other three said

* * *

Soon the two couples sat down with a large bowl of popcorn in between each one, the girls leaning against the guys as the familiar sound of Australian rock band AC/DC started to blare through the speaker as Iron Man started with the desert scene, Nagisa bopped along with the music before the explosion making the girl squeak out in surprise. Nagisa chuckled only to be elbowed by Kurahashi before she snuggled up to him. Kurahashi was really into the movie laughing when Stark was trying to remove the armour, she also gasped when Iron Monger showed up on screen by threatening Pepper. Once Iron Man was finish, the girls stretched while Sugino went to get some drinks while Nagisa changed the movie

"That's one down, what did you think?" Yada asked

"It was good, but that was one of the ones I had seen before, so which is next" Kurahashi said

"The Incredible Hulk" Nagisa said "Which is the second film made about the Hulk"

"Okay then, let's watch it" Kurahashi said as Sugino returned before Nagisa sat down and was used as a cushion. The movie was not one of the better ones, in fact Nagisa had it in what he called the bronze seven of the MCU, the title he gave the movies that weren't exactly the best but still enjoyable. Kurahashi blushed suddenly when the scene of Betty Ross kissing Bruce Banner came up, Nagisa flushed as well picturing himself in that scene. One of the most agreed upon thoughts were that 'Thunderbolt' Ross needed to be smacked by the Hulk, especially after giving Blonsky the super soldier serum and helped create the Abomination. Kurahashi gasped while watching the fight scene

"HULK SMASH!" the hulk roared defeating Blonsky

"Not bad" Kurahashi said as the movie ended

* * *

"Hey kids, I brought dinner" Kasumi said opening the door as explosion sounded, "Kids?"

"Oh hey Aunt Kass, we're in the living room" Nagisa shouted

"So what are you guys watching, oh this is the scene where the Stark Expo is under attack right, heard a famous cartoon maker directed the sequence where War Machine and the drones chase" Kasumi said dishing up the food she brought

"Which one?" Sugino asked as he accepted a plate of food

"I can't pronounce his name" Kasumi said as she gave the others their food before checking the place while the fight in the Oracle dome was happening "Okay, Sekai will be here in the morning since I've got the night shift, so I'll see you tomorrow night with more food okay, and don't go to bed too late alright?" Kasumi said

"Okay" the four said as they were engrossed in the fight scene on the screen making Kasumi laugh softly before closing the door

* * *

"Okay guys, I think we should get ready for bed, just in case we fall asleep" Nagisa said

"Good idea, we'll change in the bathroom" Kurahashi said as she and Yada got up and grabbing their overnight bags

"Go ahead and go get change, I'll set up the next movie"

"You sure man?" Sugino said

"I'm sure" Nagisa said shaking his head as Nagisa set things up

"You okay?" Kurahashi said wearing her normal pink pyjama

"Yeah I'm fine, man I can't believe you haven't seen all of this" Nagisa said

"Hey I'm a DC girl remember" Kurahasi said "Now go change" she said

"I agree with that" Sugino said a she walked out in simple pyjamas with Yada adjusting the straps of her tank top she wore. Once Nagisa returned they started the movie after pulling the blankets up around them. Thor was not like the other three they just watch since it was more fantasy type movie, and to admit there were times that she had to squirm closer to Nagisa who just simply shook his head and placed and arm comforted, but she did laugh every now and then while watching it, especially the bit where he smashed the cup, she later frowned when Loki showed up and talked to him about Odin and Thor's exile. Nagisa had to keep from laughing about how cute she was when growling at Loki.

* * *

"That was probably the best one so far" Kurahashi said

"Oh just wait, we're only halfway through the first phase" Nagisa as Sugino switched out Thor for Captain America First Avenger. Upon the film starting up with the Red Skull in the chamber with the Tesseract Kurahashi was already nervous about the character, but it became even worse when the pin got covered in blood, Sugino winced when Yada went pale

"You okay there?" Sugino asked as Nagisa paused

"Yeah, just not fond of blood" Yada said

"Okay" Nagisa said as the film went into the lighter section of Steve and Bucky in New York as Steve tried to get into the war, the basic training and the operation. The girls seemed to smile as they saw the new Steve Roger, a little bit later on was when that Nagisa noticed that Kurahashi was falling asleep during the first time Steve meets Red Skull, Yada doing the same, so he got up and turned the movie off for the night and went back and helped her over to one of the futons laid out, tucking her in before going to bed in himself a smile on his face realising that they might get through all of them this weekend he didn't care, he was having a good time with friends.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and this is the first part to what is me celebrating the MCU via fanfic this year, last year I did a massive fic with each chapter being centred a MCU film, so this year I figured I would do a group of friends watching tehm and it kind of fits since Kurahashi in this fic more of a DC fan then Marvel so she didn't see many of them. Now the comment of the 'Bronze 7' is the way I rate the MCU moves by grading Gold, Silver and Bronze and right now the top of the list is Avengers Infinity War plus I have my ticket to Avengers Endgame which is going to be awesome**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh man, what time did we get to bed?" Kurahashi asked waking up

"Not that late, we only got half way through First Avenger, and since its pretty we could finish First Avenger befoe Sekai brings breakfast" Nagisa said

"Sounds like a plan" Kurahashi said "But first, coffee" she said curling back up under the covers

"We're not going to get through all of them are we?" Nagisa said under his breath

"Easy man" Sugino said as he nudged Yada, only to be hit by her while she grumbled making Nagisa and Kurahashi giggle a bit

"Shut up, too early" Yada said shocking everyone with her bed head "What?"

"Come here" Kurahashi said started to brush Yada's hair while they resume the movie, Yada was barely watching until Red Skull tore his face off which woke her up

"WHOA! WHAT THE!" Yada shouted once she woke up properly

"Red skull" the boys said

"Who would think of that?" Kurahashi asked

"Comic book writers" the boys said as they were watching the montage of Capt taking down the HYDRA Bases. Now that the girls were more awake they were more invested in the movie.

"Shouldn't we get changed?" Kurahashi said

"We can head down to the local bath house after breakfast" Nagisa said

"You have a bath house nearby, that is kind of cool" Sugino said

"BUCKY!" Capt shouted

"Oh it's this scene" Nagisa winced as Bucky fell off the train

"No way" Kurahashi said in shocked

"How cruel" Yada said

"That's not the worse scene" Sugino muttered

"What do you mean?" Kurahashi said

"Just keep watching" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hey kids! Breakfast" Sekai said as she walked in and saw the kids were watching the final battle over the ocean in Captain America.

"Hey Aunt Sekai" Nagisa said

"Morning" Kurahashi said

"So we have Pancakes, muffins, bacon, miso and of course coffee. So come up to the table and get it okay guys?" Sekai said

"Thank you" the groups said "Itadakimasu" the teenagers said

"So how are thing going, and judging by the movie you're watching you went to bed at a decent time" Sekai

"Yeah, though Kurahashi started it by falling asleep" Nagisa said

"So you guy are going to change right?" Sekai asked

"Yeah, First Avenger since we're nearly finished it" Nagisa said

"Okay, now Kasumi will check up on you tonight, but I should be back around lunch time, just as a precaution. Oh also Nagisa" Sekai said

"Yeah?" Nagisa asked

"You're cousin wants to see you" Sekai said smiling

"Wait, Mai's in town!" Nagisa exclaimed

"Who's Mai?" Kurahashi asked

"She's our brother's daughter" Sekai said

"You have an uncle?" Sugino asked

"Had, he died a couple of years ago but Mai's been off at Tokyo U so I don't see her much" Nagisa explained

"Okay, so I'll bring her over. See you kids" Sekai said

"See yah" the group said, suddenly they were chatting over breakfast, Yada gulping down a large cup of coffee

"Oh coffee, you are probably the best thing in life" Yada sighed

* * *

After getting changed and a quick trip to the bath house the group returned to watch the next one which was the biggest movie of the first phase, The Avengers,

"So this is the first one they teamed up in right?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah it is" Nagisa said as Kurahashi leant up against him just before Loki arrived and started to attack the SHIELD Agents

"Isn't that the dude who got dropped off of that bridge in Thor?" Yada asked

"You mean Loki, yeah" Sugino said before realising something "Oh"

"Oh, what's oh?" Nagisa said pausing the movie

"We've been missing the credit scenes" Sugino said

"Oh shit" Nagisa said

"Is that bad?" Kurahashi asked

"They usually give hints to upcoming marvel movies" Nagisa said resuming the movie, the girls seemed to enjoy this one more, jumping when Banner shouted at Black Widow, laughing at the humour, cheering when Captain battered around Loki they cried when Coulson was stabbed by Loki, they cheered when they The Avengers first formed during the Battle of New York and the camera did the spining shots and of course the laughed again when Hulk punch each of the Asgardian characters, When the ending came the girls were smiling happily while enjoying the music, even Nagisa took note of the ending score before it started into the credit

"Next movie" Kurahashi said getting up

"NO WAIT!" the boys exclaimed

"Huh?" Kurahashi said

"_To challenge them is to court death_" the Chitauri leader said as a big purple figure rose up smirked at the screen before it went black and a rock song started

"What was that?" Yada asked

"Thanos" the geeky couple said together

"And he's what the big bad?" Yada asked

"Yep" Nagisa said

* * *

"So is this a Christmas movie or not?" Kurahashi asked as she was watching Pepper Potts drive up to a large bunny out the front

"It's set around christmas, but it's not a christmas

"Okay, plus that is kind of a dick move" Yada said

"What is?" Sugino asked

"Eating alone on date night" Yada said

"Well whatever the rules are you can't deny that New York seriously messed him up" Sugino said

"PTSD?" Kurahashi said

"I guess so" Nagisa said as they settled in, the guys were growling when Happy was blown up and when the Mandarin was on screen at all, the girls thought it was sweet that Tony was checking up on Happy and when Tony interacted with the kid. But once the scene involving the mansion where the Mandarin was kept came up Kurahashi could feel the tension in Nagisa, so she looked at him

"You okay?" Kurahashi asked

"Just watch" Nagisa said clenching his fist as Trevor Slattery was revealed

"Oh boy" Sugino said pausing the film and edged away from his friend

"You okay?" Kurahashi asked again

"Yes I am, except THAT IS NOT THE BLOOD MANDARIN, AN ACTOR, THEY TAKE ONE OF IRON MAN'S GREATEST VILLIANS ONE FANS HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR YEARS TO BE ON THE BIG SCREEN AND THEY TURN HIM INTO THIS BRITISH DRUNKEN YAHOO, THAT IS A MAJOR DISSERVICE TO THE CHARACTER, IT GOES COMPLETELY AGAIN" Nagisa shouted before Kurahashi rolled her eyes and kissed him to get him to calm down, once he did stop looking dumbfound Kurahashi leant against him, slung his arm over her shoulders and resumed the movie

"That's one way I guess" Nagisa blinked as they watched where Rhodey the Iron Patriot armour. The rest of the movie was fast paced and action packed but there was still of mystery, the guys knew all of this since they had seen it before, but the girls were new to this, making it so Nagisa had to chuckle when the Iron Legion came in surprising Kurahashi

"That's a lot of suits" Sugino said as the fight rage on

"NO" Kurahashi shouted as Pepper fell into the flames right before Iron started to fight Killian

"Hard to imagine that took a character who wasn't even in the comic for a page is the main bad guy of the film" Nagisa said as the hero won over the villain by exploding the suit

"Game over" Nagisa smirked as the epilogue played with Tony in surgery before giving Pepper a necklace

"You two could recreate that scene" Yada said

"You think?" Kurahashi asked

"Sure thing" Yada said

"I think it's doable" Nagisa said as the 80's styled rock music of the end credits started

* * *

"I think I've seen this one" Kurahashi said as the intro to Thor the Dark world played explaining the Dark elves and the Aether.

"And its better seeing it in order isn't it?" Nagisa asked as he was jabbed in the ribs while Thor was dealing with the situation of Vanaheim. They watched as the film switched to Earth and all the stuff with Jane Foster and Darcy including Jane getting the Aether and her return to see Thor standing in the rain.

"I wouldn't touch her if I was you" Sugino said as the police officer grabbed her setting off the Aether. They continued to watch as Odin explained the Aether which was a part of a set of six stone

"The infinity gems! They're setting up the infinity gems?" Kurahashi said as she saw the picture of the six gems

"Yeah, they are" Nagisa smirked

"That would explain Thanos" Kurahashi said getting a bit excited, but luckily watching how Thor broke Loki out and got Jane out of Asgard grabbed her focus back to the movie, Yada smiled softly at the moments between Loki and Thor, only to get queasy at the sight of Loki chopping off Thor's hand

"That's nasty" Yada flinched as the heroes failed to get the aether after Loki dies and the main bad guy Malakith escapes.

"Bullshit!" Kurahashi said watching how Thor and Jane get back to Earth "They just happen to find a way back to Earth which just happens to be by their car, come on"

"Magic honey" Nagsia said

"Don't care" Kurahashi said huffing as the final battle started with the whole craziness of the portals and the aether with Thor and Malakith moving from realm to realm, in which Thor was victorious before he headed to Asgard and talk with Odin, who was revealed to be Loki

"WHAT, HE'S ALIVE!" the girls shouted as the end credits rolled

"Easy girls" Nagisa said

* * *

"Hey guys" Sekai said as she walked in with lunch for the four teenagers "How's it going"

"We're about to watch the Winter Soldier" Nagisa said

"Cool, anyway I got you guys some lunch, and sadly I can't stay since the cafe was busy"

"Then who's in charge?" Nagisa asked about to run off

"No, no I've got this, besides Mei is actually helping out today, so she'll come see you when Kasumi does her check" Sekai said setting out their lunch on the table

"Okay, good to know" Nagisa stated

"I'll see you guys tomorrow" Sekai said as the movie started up, the group was eating a lunch of different types of sushi while enjoying the slower pace, Sugino and Nagisa glance at each as a new character was running

"On your left" the boys said in time with the movie as Captain America ran past the character several times. After awhile the group headed back from the table to the couch as the mission started

"Please tell me Black Widow in shipping Cap now?" Yada asked

"It's one of the subplots that goes nowhere" Nagisa laments when Capt jumps out of the plane making the girls stunned before the team take the ship, of course they were shocked that Black Widow was doing her own thing, and were not happy when Fury explained that she was doing her own mission.

"He's up to something" Yada said

"I mean, who keeps a loaded gun in their lunch bag anyway?" Sugino said when they saw Project oversight

"That is not good" Nagisa said frowning as Captain disagreed. Things got even more tense as the film switched from superhero movie to spy thriller as Nick Fury was taken out on the street and hid in Steve's apartment. Nagisa was sure he was going to lose all feeling in his arm just by how tight Kurahashi was squeezing it especially during the Winter Soldier scenes leading up the bridge fight

"That's got to hurt" Sugino said as Falcon shoved an hook in the back of a HYDRA agent

"No kidding, but that has got to hurt more" Yada said as Capt and the Winter Soldier where fighting as well, luckily Kurahashi had released her grip on Nagisa's arm when Hill rescued the heroes, only for it to be tighter on his arm during the final helicarrier battle.

"Hina, Hina" Nagisa said as the end credits played

"I can't let go" Kurahashi said looking at Nagisa's arm while Sugino looked on puzzled about it. Nagisa sighed and tried to pry Kurahashi off as Yada switched movies

* * *

"So which one is this?" Kurahashi said

"Guardians of the Galaxy, Marvel's biggest surprise, even more so then Howard the Duck and Blade" Nagisa said

"You've seen those" Sugino asked as the opening scene was playing, making the girls have tears in their eyes, the boys shrugged and held them close as the scene ended transitioning to where Star Lord was singing some 70's song

"Come and get your love" they all belted out loud as they watched him get the orb and run away from the villains. Nagisa was smirking as they met Rocket and Groot as well as Gamora before the havoc the group created before they were arrested. Kurahashi was giggling madly at the processing scene, Yada was smirking as well while Sugino just smiled. But all the warm fuzzy feelings were goon upon seeing Ronan the Accuser break the Other's neck in front of Thanos who were discussing Gamora's betrayal

"Yeah, bathe the stars with this punk's blood" Sugino said as Ronan and Nebula left. The giggling were soon back when they started to watch the break out scene while grooving out to the music as Peter escaped. Kurahashi curled up again as Peter Quill used the term Jackson Pollock before Rocket revealed the present from Quill's mother. The girls enjoyed the love scene between Gamora and Quill, were amazed by the Infinity Stone lesson thanks to the Collector and were shocked by Drax calling Ronan

"THAT IDIOT!" Yada shouted

"Which one?" Nagisa slyly asked as they watched the Ravagers bringing Quill and Gamora on board to kick off the third act

"ALL OF THEM!" Yada sighed as the rock music kicked in. After ten minutes the final battle started with the girls looking unsettled that Groot took out all of the thuds before turning and smiling at the team

"That was different" Sugino said watching a missile blow up in Ronan face, Kurahashi cuddled up to Nagisa as Groot was saving their life.

"It's okay, he'll be fine" Nagisa said as the dance distraction was happening making the girls giggle again until Quill got the stone from Thanos and used it with the other Guardians to deal with Ronan. After that Kurahashi felt dumfounded when it was revealed Quill's dad was an alien

"They're going to explore the Spartax Empire in the future of the MCU?" Kurahashi asked

"Sort of" Nagisa said as Baby Groot was dancing on the scene

* * *

"It's time for the age of Ultron!" Nagisa laughed

"Don't do that" Kurahashi said grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it while the Avengers took down the HYDRA base, Sugino cheered once Hawkeye showed up on screen until Quicksilver knocked him to the ground

"Speedy prick" Sugino said as the tank fired at Hawkeye, Yada was taking more of an interest of the way they portrayed so creepily. Another thing they were unnerved about was the way Ultron woke up and took our JARVIS then creating the Iron Man style body.

"That thing is kind of scary" Kurahashi said shrinking back while the Avengers fought off the Ultron Droids. Things only got more intense as they fought the villains in the ship of a arms dealer, Kurahashi letting out a snort as Quicksilver was pulled back by Mjolnir while they were confused by whatever Scarlet Witch was doing to them. Kurahashi gasped when

Hulk attacked the city leading to Iron Man punching him out and the first yard scene

"What's with the weird visions?" Yada asked as Thor entered the pool which showed him the Infinity Stone

"Setting things up for the future" Nagisa explained before the movie went on to play the Korea scene as the Avengers tried to get the cradle holding whatever Ultron was creating. Kurahashi ended up getting excited at the idea of Vision coming into the picture. Of things didn't let up once again when Ultron lifted up a city

"No kidding its going for a ride" Sugino said as Yada was the one doing the death grip

"No so fun huh?" Nagisa taunted while the Helicarrier showed up with Fury on board. Nagisa just smiled as they watched everyone get on board while the Avengers defended them, Kurahashi cheering silently at each Uldroid taken down, but whne Sokovia dropped she felt her heart sink as well.

"NO!" she shouted before Iron Man blew up the nation making debris fall everywhere

"Well that will bite them in the ass" Sugino said. After not much longer the music swelled as the Avengers played while the new Avengers were reveal and Captain America saying "Avengers!" before the credits rolled.

* * *

"That was fun, in a tense kind of way" Sugino said

"No kidding" Kurahashi said

"I say we watch Ant-Man and then just relax" Nagisa said as the door opened revealing Kasumi with the Night visit and food, Pizza this time, which they happily ate while enjoying the size altering ant-ics and the heart warming moments of Ant-Man over some pizza and soda. Once that movie was finished the kids just sat around doing homework until it was time for bed. Kurahashi snuggled up next to Nagisa and kissed his cheek before drifting off to sleep, Sugino and Yada doing the same

"Man this has been some fun"

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so let me say up front that this is part 2 of 3 and they will be longer then normal, in fact this one was nearly double lenght but I wanted to post it soon, thus Antman's reaction was cut for lenght and time. I might go back and do it for another chapter, but I still have Phase three to go and even then it will only cover up to what has been released on Home Media so no Captain Marvel or Endgame. And yes I have seen Endgame, no I will not say anything unless you either ask or bargain which will get you minor spoilers or be a troll/flamer whcih will get you major spoilers, so be warned. Anyway all I will publically say about it is that you have to see it and that it is the best MCU movie and possible one of the best comic book movies IMO, so what are you waiting for go and see it already (if its in cinemas or on home media depending on when you're reading this!)**

**So until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


	5. Chapter 5

"Time to finish this up" Nagisa said as the group got on the couch

"So how many more do we have?" Kurahashi asked

"About 7 or so" Nagisa said

"That many?" Yada asked as they packed up their stuff up

"Well, I don't have Captain Marvel and Avengers Endgame just came out" Nagisa said

"So what's next?" Sugino asked

* * *

Soon the door opened up startling the group a bit

"Must be Sekai" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, you home?" a voice they didn't recognised asked

"I'm in here" Nagisa shouted

"Good to see you again kiddo" the voice said revealing a young woman with long dark brown hair, bright blue eyes; she wore a white blouse, black jeans with suede boots

"MAI!" Nagisa said cheering

"Hold on kiddo" Mai said putting the group's breakfast down before pulling Nagisa into a bone crushing hug while ruffling his hair "Oh, you must be Sugino, Yada and Kurahashi" she said pointing to each one in order

"She's good" Sugino said

"Well, Breakfast is here. Now Aunt Sekai will be here at lunch to check up on you guys before your parents return home tonight, okay Nagisa?" Mai asked

"Sure thing, so how long are you here for?" Nagisa replied

"A while kiddo, a while" Mai said leaving

"You just got here?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah well, I could only make a quick trip is Sekai is swamped at the cafe" Mai said

"Got it, I'll see you later on?" Nagisa smiled

"Sure thing, just don't spoil anything about Endgame for me okay" Mai smiled

"I haven't even seen it yet!" Nagisa squawked

"Just getting in an early warning!" Mai smiled

* * *

"Well she is interesting" Kurahashi said

"You can say that again" Nagisa deadpanned

"So placing bets with the Civil war?" Sugino said

"Team Cap" Kurahashi said smiling

"Team Ironman" Yada said "Wait, this is one of the ones you've seen before right?"

"Yeah it is" Kurahashi said while watching the scene where Bucky is woken from his sleep and sent on a mission

"That's going to bite them in the ass" Sugino said as the Marvel logos played then the group were on edge while seeing Captain America's team of Avengers were already on a mission, even though it was mostly light hearted the mission was one of a high level of danger since it was dealing with a bio weapon, they were on the edge of their seat before the explosion

"No, THAT is going to bite them in the ass" Yada said shocked

"No kidding" Kurahashi said as they watched Tony Stark making his speech to MIT, meeting the woman in the hallway, the after effects of the attack which lead up to the meeting with Ross, only to have Sugino pause it before the girls looked confused as he pointed to Nagisa

"Stop showing her that! Plus if you look at it only one of those events were their fault and that was Sokovia because Tony Stark is a idiotic genius who had to touch the big shiny 'DO NOT MESS WITH THIS!' button and create Ultron, and you are only focusing on the bad you dickless son of bitch, the Avengers save more lives than the villains killed MORON!" Nagisa ranted before calming down and resuming the film just in time for Steve to head off top Peggy Carter's funeral, the events leading the the signing of the Sokovia accords and Captain America trying to stop Bucky, which lead into

"BLACK PANTHER!" Kurahashi said seeing the King of Wakanda finally on screen and them getting captured

"Calm down girl, you'll hit the ceiling" Yada said as the Winter Soldier escaped from custody and got their backsides kicked

"Especially with what's coming up" Sugino said while Tony Stark was recruiting Peter Parker "Fun fact, that wasn't scripted it was the actor Robert Downey Jnr reminding Tom Holland his movements" Sugino said

"Seriously" Nagisa said

"Serious" Sugino said. Soon it was time for the main conflict of the movie with the two teams going at fighting each other causing the teens to get rowdy until Falcon dodged a beam from Vision which shot War Machine down crippling him before the Quinjet got away. The group continued to watch as Falcon informed Stark about what was happening giving him a clue where to go, and once the heroes found Zemo that when things went to shit as he revealed Bucky killed Stark's parent leading into the final fight giving them a glimpse of the most iconic picture from the source material. Kurahashi was left speechless as Capt took Bucky before dropping the shield

"So he's no longer Captain America?" Kurahashi asked

"Just watch" Nagisa said as the movie ended with the breakout of the raft "So how was that one?"

"Awesome" Kurahashi smiled

* * *

Soon they started Doctor Strange which started with the scrubbing up scene

"They're using proper washing techniques" Sugino said

"And you know that how?" Yada asked curious

"Takebayashi does it so I ask him about it" Sugino said

"Ugh, I hate surgery scenes" Yada said

"At least it has some upbeat music" Kurahashi said

"That is true, but should he really be listening to music while he's operating?" Sugino asked as they watched another surgery scene

"I guess he doesn't" Nagisa said when Dr Strange asked the other doctor to cover his watch to stop the noise bothering him. Soon they watched the scene where Strange was getting ready for some event and where he was driving his car while he was on the phone with someone who was looking for patients

"Are these guys just waiting for something to bite them in the ass?" Yada asked when they perked up when they heard about 'experimental armour'

"Did they just mention Rhodey after Civil War?" Kurahashi said

"No it was about that guy who was in Hammer's armour" Nagisa said watching Strange take off his eyes the road for a second making him crash, Kurahashi looking on horrified as Strange's hands were wrapped up by the car's dashboard as he landed in the water. They then watched while Strange tried to heal his hands and striking out each time leading to the scene where Christine left making Strange all alone

"That's sad" Kurahashi said

"No kidding" Yada said as the hugged their boyfriends as he arrived in Kathmandu looking for Kama-Taj, and how he was introduced to the Ancient One

"And get ready" Nagisa said

"For what?" Kurahashi asked

"That" Nagisa said as Strange was introduced to the multiverse in a rather trippy way

"Anybody high at the moment?" Sugino asked

"No" they all said when it ended and he was kicked out. They were interested in what was happening with this magical side of Marvel watching Strange train in the Mystic Arts, stealing books from underneath Wong's nose, he's encounter with the Time Stone, the fight with Kaecillius getting the cloak of levitation in the New York Sanctum which Kurahashi wanted one, a third surgery scene making Yada squirm again even though it happened during a fight scene. The group continued to watch as they tried to defend the New York sanctum from the bad guy again, only to get transported into the mirror dimension causing a chase through New York city before it ended with the Ancient One stepping in and getting defeated and killed from a fall leading to a hospital scene ending in the death of the ancient one,

"Who's betting Mordo goes evil?" Sugino asked as the Hong Kong Sanctum was attacked forcing Wong to go and defend it. Once the two sorcerers got to Hong Kong this were not going well until Strange started to use the eye to rewind time so the Sanctum was restored giving Strange an idea to defeat the monster Domammu that gave Kaecillius his powers by bringing time into his dimension locking him in a time loop until he agreed with a bargain to remove the zealots from the world and never to return before Mordo walks away

"That was too easy a bet" Yada said while watching a tease for Thor Ragnarok

"How many Adults would like that kind of beer glass?" Kurahashi said

"A lot" Sugino said

* * *

"So which one is next?" Yada asked

"You ready for another hit of bad 70's music, sci-fi awesomeness and humour?" Nagisa smirked

"Guardians of the Galaxy?" Kurahashi asked

"Volume 2" Nagisa said hitting play watching as Star Lord's parents were having a good time while singing along to a song titled Brandy while getting all mushy

"Not a bad song" Kurahashi said nudging Nagisa bit making him blush before she giggled watching as the guardians took on some massive inter-dimensional space monster while Baby Groot was dancing to the music which Rocket had set up, the girls lovingly cooed at Groot who was acting cheerful running around to catch some critters while the Guardians tried to destroyed the monster and succeeded, only to meet the sovereign which no one enjoyed. Sekai came in as the space battle was happening and checked up on them while the teens got some of the pizza she had brought them. Yada laughed as Sugino had a massive long cheese string snap off of his slice and smack him in the face just as an egg shaped ship landed on the planet in front of the guardians revealing the two new main characters Ego and Mantis

"I don't trust him" Kurahashi said

"Who?" Yada asked as Star Lord, Drax and Gamora went to Ego's planet while Groot, Rocket and Nebula who was given to them by the Sovereign stayed behind, Things of course only got worse as Yondu was approached by them and asked to bring back the guardians. The creepiness of Ego didn't die away when they went to his planet, Sugino carefully laughing at the dick joke, earning a pointed elbow into his stomach making him winced and causing the other two to laugh, the movie was an easy going flick with the characters interacting in one way or another like Star Lord playing catch with Ego, Drax having some fun with Mantis, Rocket fighting off the Ravagers which gave them some laughs, then mood whiplash hit them hard when Yondu was betrayed and was forced to be taken prisoner, Groot being harassed only for them to cheered when Yondu took the ship but, became horrified when Gamora and Nebula while fighting each other discovered a mass grave; which was explained by Mantis later on,

"I told you I didn't trust him" Kurahashi exclaimed as a tendril of light was shoved through Quill's chest making weird flowers go berserk covering the planets they were on in a blob like thing, only for Ego to reveal he was the reason Quill's mother died

"KICK HIS ASS!" Nagisa roared while the Guardians now including Yondu as they fought their way through the Sovereign and Ego with the song from when the Guardians separated as a battle anthem, they watched on as Ego had his backside kicked in by Star Lord

"Did he use a Pac-Man?" Sugino asked

"I guess so" Nagisa said shrugging before the ending stretch started with Yondu saving Star Lord at the cost of his life and the funeral that happened after. While it was happening all four of the teenagers had tears streaming down their cheeks as the movie ended, but they were soon laughing again at the end credits gags.

* * *

"So who's next?" Sugino asked

"That would be Spider-Man Homecoming" Nagisa said

"Wait seriously, I knew he was showing up in Civil War but they gave him his own MCU movie?" Sugino said

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Cool" Kurahashi said playing the movie which started with a construction company during the aftermath of Avengers and their dismissal of them before showing the leader in some high tech wing harness, the next thing the saw was a video diary of Spiderman's POV of the Civil War before it went to the actual movie with Tony Stark dropping Peter off and telling him about the suit. Soon the group was watching Peter go about his day as Spider Man helping people in his neighbourhood while stopping a few minor crimes and losing his backpack.

"Why not web it up high on the wall?" Kurahashi asked

"Not sure" Nagisa said watching Spiderman try and stop an ATM robbery before the sandwich shop across the street blew up, eventually Peter made it home, only to show his best friend that he was Spiderman

"Rookie move" Sugino said laughing

"He was trying" Yada said as Ned started to ask random questions while they interacted with different characters including

"Dickhead alert" Nagisa said

"I liked him better in the comics" Kurahashi hissed "And don't go to that party" she said before watching them rock up to the party "What did I just say?" she asked only to see him chase after Shocker and his partner nearly drowning in the process if it wasn't for Ironman showing up

"I get the feeling he'll be showing up a lot" Yada said deadpan evident when Peter started to beat a piece of alien tech with a hammer

"CAREFUL, CAREFUL!" Nagisa shouted flinching

"I would not suggest showing this to Ritsu or Takebayashi" Sugino said as the villains were hunting for Peter. They settled in to watch as Spiderman tried to capture the villains leading to the capital while hacking the suit "Or this"

"I agree" Nagisa said watching as Vulture trounced Spidey trapping him in the truck which was taken to a facility giving Spiderman some time to learn his new tech, only to get out in the morning and be in a rush to save his classmates from the alien tech which was turned into a bomb by the X-Ray machine at the monument.

"I wonder what else will go wrong now?" Kurahashi asked with the ferry scene happening, the girls gasping as the ferry was cut in two by a beam weapon which was activated by mistake which Spiderman tried to fix, only for Ironman to show up and fix things then chewing him out and taking the suit which depressed Peter

"He deserved it" Sugino said watching as Peter was a normal student rather than a superhero, giving him the chance to go to homecoming, which was foiled by the Vulture who figured out who Spiderman was while taking his daughter and Spiderman to the dance, which Spiderman ran from to stop the Vulture stealing Stark-tech from a plane

"It's going to get good now" Nagisa said as the sky battle ended with Vulture being captured, they group smiled at the ending where Peter gave up his chance to be an Avenger return to the neighbourhood Spiderman ending with Aunt May swearing

"Not too many left right?" Yada asked

* * *

"Just Ragnarok, Black Panther and Infinity War" Nagisa said "But I don't think we'll get to Infinity War or Ant-man and the wasp today" he said starting the movie which was Thor doing a monologue to a skeleton before being dropped down before a fire demon called Surtur taunted Thor about his father not being on Agard leading to him revealing something about Ragnarok giving Thor the cue to break out of his chains, defeat Surtur and get back to Asgard where a new gatekeeper was introduced. The next scene was a play based on the ending of the Dark World while Odin lounged about

"Something's not right here" Sugino said

"You're right" Yada said as Thor returned with Surtur's skull on his back tossing Mjolnir into the air, before stepping behind Odin who was revealed to be Loki

"HE'S SILL ALIVE! HOW!" the girls shouted

"They showed him at the end of the Dark World" Sugino said

"Oh yeah" they sheepishly said while watching Thor and Loki going to earth trying to find Odin, only for Loki to be abducted making Thor go see Dr Strange which was a bit of a laugh for the group seeing an extended scene with the sorcerer as he prepared a spell to find Odin, who was found to be in Norway looking over a cliff talking to his sons one last time for becoming light and disappearing

"Oh no" Kurahashi said before Hela showed up and things went to Helheim in a basket when Hela destroyed Thor's hammer, knocking the two brothers out of the Bifrost and arriving in Asgard killing two of the warriors three and taking over Asgard, then it showed Thor on a rubbish pile of an alien world where a woman came up and captured Thor before the movie switched to Hela destroying the forces of Asgard and destroying a mural in the throne room which covered up a darker mural then going into Odin's treasure vault commenting on a few of the items in it before awakening an army of dead soldier which she was going to use to conquer the nine realms, only for Heimdal to steal the sword. Once that was done it went back to Thor who met the Grandmaster who melted his own cousin and sent Thor to fight his champion

"You have to be shitting me" Sugino said looking at Nagisa when the Grandmaster's champion was revealed to be the Hulk while the girls were awestruck by the fight leading to Thor losing the fight and waking up in Hulk's room trying to convince Hulk to get him to return to Earth which didn't work

"Of course he's not going to go back to Earth" Nagisa said before he went to get the phone "Hello, hey dad, yeah we're still watching them, though we may not get through them all, yep okay, yeah sure Don't worry we're fine, yep see you then" Nagisa said hanging up and returning when Loki was viewing Valkyrie's memory

"They're going to be back soon?" Kurahashi said

"Yep" Nagisa said as they enjoyed the movie from the formation of the Revengers, Hela tracking down Helmdal's location, the escape from Sakaar, the battle on the rainbow which had the all slightly nodding up in down to the fight music where Thor had unleashed his powers of lightning knocking back everyone in their path while the Gladiators of Sakaar defended the civilians

"So how are theyt going to win?" Kurahashi said before Surtur burst through the halls of Asgard destroying Asgard and killing Hela

"Talk about Heartburn" Yada said at Hela's death. They all agree it was the best Thor film when the ending happened and the massive alien ship showed up

"What is that?" Kurahashi said

"Thanos" Nagisa said

* * *

They started watching Black Panther starting with the back story of the nation of Wakanda told via imagine made of out black sand

"That's pretty interesting, but why 1992?" Sugino said as they transition into the movie showing some apartment building which belonged to N'Jobu the brother of the king, who was assisting a black market arms dealer get Vibranium. an undercover Wakandan agent confirmed the king's suspicions leading to N'Jobu's death

"That had to be hard" Kurahashi said as the movie switched to T'Challa going to rescue someone while revealing it took a week after Civil War, shocking the others. "He's going to freeze"

"Like a deer in headlight" Yada agreed

"You don't know that" Sugino said before Black Panther froze in front of his love interest

"Told you" the grisly chirped before taking some popcorn when T'Challa started to fight M'Baku after having the herb's effect removed from his body. T'Challa now naturally and he was crowned king and was buried alive to visit his father on the ancestral plains after which it showed the London museum being robbed by Klaue

"Didn't his arm get chopped off?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah it did" Nagisa said when the movie returned to Wakanda where the Black Panther was notified of the theft leading to T'Challa, his head bodyguard and love interest to go after them and the buyer which turned out to be the CIA guy from Civil War, turning into a shootout between everyone there then into a car chase with Shuri driving the car Black Panther was on across the city they were in, one of the sight gags came the teens a few laughs.

"Why would they do that?" Yada asked as Black Panther came close to killing Klaue only for him to get arrested and taken into custody. But what the teens were expecting was Killmonger showing up and blowing a hole in the wall

* * *

"Hey guys" a voice said making the teens shout in surprise flinging popcorn into the face of the voice's owner who was Nagisa's dad, they all stood up and looked to see a smiling Yusei while Kasumi and Hiromi were struggling to hide their laughter

"Dad!" Nagisa exclamied

"Sorry sir" Kurahashi said

"No worries guys" Yusei said as he pulled a piece of popcorn out of his hair and ate it "popcorn's a bit stale" he said making the teens look at the bucket of popcorn and then back at each other shrugged and went on to watch the rest of the movie.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so sorry this took so long but I have to tell you that the 3rd MCU phase is probably the longest one to date! which means this long chapter which took me a while to write up and even then I was just giving brief scene and dropped two movies, now don't worry I'm going to have them do Infinity War at a later date and maybe Endgame at a later date as a separate fic since those movies are LOOONNNNGGGGG! and the most emotional. Plus they would hold MASSIVE spoilers from them which I'm not ready to divulge just yet, unless you're an asshole to me, now after this I'll be going back to the shorter chapters I've been doing for this fic**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	6. Chapter 6

"How did that sound?" Nagisa asked placing his guitar down

"Not great, don't get me wrong you are a master of the guitar but that song doesn't fit acoustic really, try it on the electric guitar" Sugino said handing Nagisa an electric guitar that he used while placing his acoustic one to the side and played the song he was practicing, which Sugino nodded to

"Not bad, not bad at all" Sugino smiled

"I agree" Ritsu said

"How long have you been there?" Nagisa asked

"The switch, I came to get you since Koro-sensei's back" Ritsu said

"He's back already, it's only been a couple of months" Sugino said

"Well come on, because I don't want to be late, especially since that other teacher's gone" Nagisa said

* * *

"Well, look at all these bright and cheery faces, you mustn't have liked the relief teacher I gave you guys?" a man said as he stood up the front, the easiest way anybody from the class could describe him was that he was a Japanese version of the 11th incarnation of Doctor Who "So what mischief and mayhem have we been up?" the teacher asked

"You know us teach, not much" Maehara shrugged

"Like I would believe that especially with resident bully hunter Karma back, Miss Fuwa I hope you are keeping him in line" Korosensei said

"Yes sir" Fuwa smiled

"Good to hear, Mr Isogai any chance you've loosen up with Miss Kanzaki by your side?" Korosensei asked

"A little" Isogai said

"And I believe we have a new couple, if rumours are to be believed" Korosensei said "Miss Kurahashi, Mr Shiota anything either of you would like to say about whether or not my suspicions are correct?"

"No comment" the couple said

"They're one of the cutest couple ever" Yada said

"YADA!" Kurahashi said

"What, he asked" Yada shrugged

"And they're not the only ones I see Chiba, Takebayashi have gotten partners as well as Maehara finally getting a good girl" koro said

"How does he know this stuff?" Maehara said making their teacher chuckled

"I have my ways" Koro-sensei said

* * *

"It good to have Koro-sensei back, I really hated Ono-sensei and how he taught science" Kurahashi said as she, Yada and Ritsu were walking in the hallways between classes

"That guy should stick to what he was hired to do" Ritsu said

"I agree" Yada said "So how are things with Muramatsu?" Yada asked

"Slowly, I mean we've gone on two friendly dates but that's about all" Ritsu said

"Shame, he seems to be into you" Kurahashi said

"Maybe, but we're taking slow, unlike someone I know" Ritsu said lifting an eyebrow

"Hey we were on a deadline, because of someone I know" Kurahashi said

"My bad" Yada said making the girls laughed, Ritsu became concerned when she saw Kaho walk towards the music room, the same room where she knew a certain guitar playing geek was.

"I forgot something" Ritsu said running off before doubling back to the music room and frowning when Kaho was smirking while checking her appearance

"That's not good" Ritsu said

* * *

"_Needless to say, I keep her in check  
__She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)  
__Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)  
__Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)  
__Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check  
__She was all bad-bad, nevertheless  
__Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck  
__Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck  
__Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip  
__Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip_" Nagisa sang as he strummed the guitar he was using slowly, he sighed and then turned to the sheet music he had nearby

"Hey Shiota" Kaho said

"What do you want 'cutlets'?" Nagisa asked

"Oh I just was passing by when I heard you playing and I had to see who was playing such an awesome sound" Kaho said in a sultry tone of voice just as Ritsu showed up and looked alarmed.

"Thank you, now you can tell me what you want so you can piss off and I can get back to practicing" Nagisa said

"Oh just something simple" Kaho said making Ritsu frown when she saw it, a camera! It was then she realised what Kaho was up to

'That bitch!' Ritsu thought quickly and quietly removing her shoes and rushing over. Kaho had her back to Ritsu which meant the punk specialist could get the camera. Suddenly she grabbed Nagisa's tie

"What are you-" Nagisa started before she pulled him into a kiss just as the camera went off making two of the three teenagers spooked. Ritsu quickly grabbed the camera and tried to delete the photo "Kaho, what have you done?" Nagisa breathed

"Payback, is a best served cold, and rather sweetly" Kaho said backing up making Ritsu place the camera back and hide quickly "Bye Bye Nagisa" she chuckled

"NO!" Nagisa shouted panicking, he looked over to see Ritsu quickly rush out. "I'm dead"

* * *

"Hinano, Hinano!" Ritsu shouted running down the hallway

"What's wrong?" Kurahashi said running up to her friend

"We're so screwed, I'm sorry I couldn't stop it, shit I'm so sorry" Ritsu panted looked distressed

"Breathe, now what is going on?" Kurahashi said

"Kaho, that bitch she kissed Nagisa, and then took a photo of it. I think she trying to get revenge or something; shit I'm so sorry" Ritsu panicked

"Calm down, calm down...Nagisa did he start it?" Kurahashi said trying to remain calm even though she was internally panicking

"No, Kaho pulled him into one" Ritsu said on the edge of tears

* * *

"What!" the guys shouted as they heard what had happned from a depressed Nagisa said

"That bitch, I don't care who says what I'm killing her" Karma said

"WHOA! Hold on now, that would be illegal" Sugino said

"He's right" Isogai said

"Then what shoudl we do right now huh?" Maehara said

"I don't care, I'm dead anyway and Kurahashi is going to break up with me" Nagisa said

"No, she won't you said Ritsu saw the thing right?" Sugino asked

"Yeah, she was trying to stop the photo" Nagisa said calming down a bit

"Trouble boys?" someone asked

"Korosensei?" the guys asked

"Yeah big trouble" Maehara said

"Talk to me" Korosensei said

* * *

"Ah I see" Korosensei said "That could be a problem"

"Can't you just erased them with magnets or something" Sugino said

"I'm afraid not, but I can see if I can do" Korosensei said walking off

"Nagisa?" Kurahashi asked walking up to him

"Hinano" Nagisa said looking guilty

* * *

"I got it" Kaho said showing a camera to Seo

"Excellent, spread that around the school and then he'll have nothing" Seo smirked

"But why start with Shiota first, shouldn't Akabane be the bigger threat?" Kaho asked

"Because without Nagisa to help him Akabane will be too mad to focus and that will make it easier for us to trip up Class 3-E" Seo said "Just like we tried to do with the rumours"

"But you know that failed, what's stopping this plan from going the same way?" Kaho asked

"You'll see" Seo smirked. What they didn't know was that the son of the principal Asano jnr was silently sitting there with a frown on his face

"What are those two up to now?" he seethed

* * *

"Okay hold it right there" Yang snapped spotting Kaho, behind her were most of the 3-E girls and each one of them were steamed

"What, you think I'm scared of this?" Kaho asked "Because you can't touch me like this" she smirked "I've done nothing wrong"

"Oh Miss Tsuhciya" Korosensei said popping around the corner

"Great, this doofus" Kaho grumbled "And can't he wear a normal tie like everyone else?"

"No, because bowties are cool" Korosensei adjusting his bowtie a bit "But there is something we need to discuss"

"And that is?" Kaho said

"Oh, nothing much just a little thing called...your grades, especially in my class. My goodness you're practically failing and you know what that means?"

"Yes" Kaho said concerned

"Ah excellent, now I'll see you after school today for your extracurricular tutoring sessions" Korosensei said

"What, no, I have practice today" Kaho said

"Actually, until you at least maintain a 51% average there is no practice for you, so say bye-bye to basketball for awhile" Korosensei evilly laughed as the bell laughed "See you after school nuhuhuhuhuhu" he laughed calmly walking off

"He can't do that" Kaho said

"I believe he can, he's a teacher. Have fun" Yang said walking off

* * *

"Now are you ready, you have to solve and balance the chemical equations on these pages" Korosensei said as he wrote up a number indicating at least four pages making Kaho's jaw drop before she pulled out her equipment including her phone and the camera. Korosensei saw this and acted quickly "Oh and by the way"

"What?" Kaho said

"The use of any and all digital equipment is prohibited during this session" Korosensei swiping them up quickly

"The phone I understand, but my camera?" Kaho said

"Alright, you can keep your camera. But only after I've checked to see if you have any cheat pics on here" Korosensei said seeing it had only two photos, one was of the Nagisa kiss, but the other one was the one he was mad at. She had answers to Prof Jelavic's English class. He glared at her, increased the page numbers by four and glared at her. Kaho gulped and went about her work while Korosensei texted someone

* * *

"Say where's cutlets?" Yada asked passining Kaho's classroom

"Wait you didn't hear Korosensei and Principal Asano suspended her" Ritsu said

"Why?" Kurahashi asked as she and Nagisa walked hand in hand having worked out their side of the incident with help from Ritsu

"Simple, Cutlets had exam question answers" Ritsu said

"WHAT!" the group snapped

"Yeah, apparently Seo got his hands on them and Kaho photographed them so she could cheat them. Asano also heard about Kaho using the kiss photo for bullying purposes" Ritsu explained

"You don't think?" Nagisa asked

"Nah!" they all said walking to class aware Korosensei heard them and smiled

"Geronimo" he smiled before walking to class whistling a cheery tune.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here TAKE THAT KAHO! You think that I wasn't going to use her again and let her off easily, what kind of writer do you take me for!? also this is the chapter where I wanted to bring in Korosensei who is in his human form and will not be appearing as Tentacle Korosensei, well I guess he will. But yes I basically made him the 11th Doctor Japanese style why you may ask, that's because when he showed up as human wearing a bowtie (which this fic reflects my personal opinions on bowties...yes I even have one) all I could think was 11th Doctor! so that's the way I'm going to be showing him as in this fic**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Nagisa said as he walked up to Yada and Sugino "Hey guys"

"What Nagisa, what's up?" Sugino asked high fiving his best friend

"I need a favour from Yada" Nagisa said

"And that is?" Yada asked

"I need yoru help with something" Nagisa said

"Sure I can help, so what do you need help with?"

"Its embarrassing" Nagisa groaned

"No need to feel embarrassed by what you need help with" Yada smiled

"Oh trust me, you'll think its embarrassing" Nagisa said

* * *

"Learning to dance?" Karma said before laughing out loud falling backwards

"Shut it Karma" Nagisa growled

"Well I think it's sweet" Kanzaki said smiling

"I agree" Nakamura said

"But why?" Yada asked

"Well, I want to at least slow dance with Hinano one day, and I can't do it. I'm usually on the other side of the music" Nagisa said

"Well then I'll book the gym for after school" Yada said

"Thanks" Nagisa said "But don't tell Hinano okay"

"Got it" Those gathered said

* * *

"I know why I'm here to watch this, but why are you guys here?" Sugino asked as the guys of their group gather while Nagisa and Yada were in their sports uniform

"Come on, Nagisa is going to dance; I mean we know how good his footwork with swords are and he plays the guitar really well, so why not see how well he can dance?" Maehara shrugged

"And the girls?" Sugino asked

"Kanzaki and Nakamura are distracting Kurahashi with Fuwa and Okuda's help" Chiba said

"And if any of you guys leak this information to **anyone**, you'll be dead in a second" Nagisa said

"Cross our hearts and hope to die, stick a cupcake in our eyes" Ritsu smiled

"RITSU!" they all jumped

"Hey, you need my DJ skills since Nagisa over there is going to be la-de-dahing the dance floor with Yada there" Ritsu said

"Thank you for yoru help in this endeavour, but we'll just be using soft music to practice a simple slow dance with, nothing too hardcore" Yada said

"You got it" Ritsu said as she pulled out her laptop and went to her music player "Geeky or non geeky?"

"Geeky, please let it be something geeky" Nagisa said rubbing his eyes.

"Okay let's see what I have under the category. I've got a bunch of Disney songs if you want" Ritsu said

"Disney's always good" Yada smiled

"Okay; A whole new world, Can you feel the love tonight, I see the light, Beauty and the Beast, Part of you world, You'll be in my heart, Once Upon a dream, Wish upon a star, Kiss the girl, I'm still here" Ritsu listed off some songs

"Let's start off with Beauty and the Beast" Yada said "Now left hand on my hip, right hand holding my left and just relax to the music okay?" Yada asked

"This ought to be good" Ritsu snickered starting to play the song

"Now ignore the peanut gallery and on the count of three, ready?" Yada said

* * *

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine just stubbed my toe really badly" Yada said as she submerged her feet into cold water while talking to Kurahashi over the video chat

"And the other one?" Kurahashi said

"Hey why just soak one" Yada said smiling 'Nagisa sucks at dancing, is he sure this is a good idea?" Yada mentally asked

"Toka, do you think you can help Nagisa learn how to dance?" Kurahashi asked balancing a pencil on her nose

"Why?" Yada flinched

"Well, I told that I wanted to slow dance with him the other day and he said it is a good idea, so I was hoping since you're the best dancer in the class if you can help him" she smiled

"Why not you?" Yada asked surprised

"Because I want to dance with him, not teach him to dance" Kurahashi said as she waltzed around the room.

"I'll try, but I'm not a miracle worker" Yada smiled

* * *

"How...just how" Yada said rubbing the bridge of her nose "You're a Kendo practitioner and you have two left feet!" Yada growled

"I'm nervous okay" Nagisa admitted

"Why?" Yada asked getting frustrated about this whole situation, "If its them I can always kick them out"

"HEY!" the guys shouted

"Not them, Asano, the Big Five, Mr Koro and Mr Karasuma, Bitch Sensei" Nagisa said "I'm worried about being busted at school" he groaned

"Well is there anywhere else you think we can go?" Yada asked

"I might know a place" Nagisa smiled

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA...BWAHAHAHA! Oh wait, wait you're serious?" Sekai asked

"Pretty much" Nagisa shrugged

"Why, you seemed to be a pretty good slow dancer last time you were here" Sekai said

"Well, yeah I mean; okay I want to be a better slow dancer for her" Nagisa said

"Then sure you can practice up there, but I want to watch the main event, and you have no say in that" Sekai said

"Yes ma'am" Nagisa said

"Do you have anywhere I can plug my laptop in for the music?' Ritsu asked

"Sure thing" Sekai said showing Ritsu "Have fun kids" she said leaving the room

"Okay you ready?" Yada asked as she took Nagisa's hands and arranged them in the way they are suppose to be "Music please?" she said as Ritsu played the music "On the count of 3, 1...2...3" Yada said as Nagisa started to lead her, but looked down at his feet from time to time "head up, eyes on your partner"

"Got it" Nagisa said as he continued to dance

"Good, good, you're doing better" Yada smiled

"Thanks" Nagisa said before he stopped bowed and stood up straight

"You weren't kidding about being nervous at school" Yada said "Now again"

* * *

"So how did it go?" Sugino asked

"Better then yesterday, I can still feel my toes" Yada said wriggling them

"So he didn't stomp on them?" Sugino asked

"No he didn't so I'm guessing that he was right about being nervous at the school" Yada said "But I'm worried that he will be nervous when it comes to the big event itself" Yada said

"So we help him by doing a double date ending up at the coffee house so he can dance with her" Sugino said

"Are you sure that will be a good idea?" Yada asked concerned

"I do, it is a sweet gesture for him to do, but question is how are we going to get Kurahashi all dolled up and to teh coffee house without her suspicions being raised"

"Leave that to me" Yada said

* * *

"You got this man?" Karma asked

"Hopefully" Nagisa said adjusting his tie

"Confidence man, all it takes is a bit of confidence" Karma said

"Thanks man, but is this seriously a good idea?" Nagisa said

"Too late to pull out of this" Karma said

"Now, time to select the song for your dance" Ritsu said "We're still going with Disney yeah?"

"Yeah" Nagisa said

"Okay, first lose the tie, it's a no on the tie" Ritsu said, next a black vest instead of the navy blue one that looks close to our school one" Ritsu said as she helped Nagisa change vest before helping him into a dark grey blazer. "There" she smiled

"Thanks Rits" Nagisa said

"Now, upstairs we've got a few minutes until they arrive. Sugino should be waiting up there as well" Ritsu said

"Um...music?" Karma asked

"This one" Nagisa said pointing at one

"You got it chief" Ritsu said

* * *

"What are we doing here, and why am I wearing a blindfold" Kurahashi asked

"Nagisa wants to give you a surprise but he had to give to you here" Yada said as Sekai nodded and walked up the stair as the girls took the lift.

"We're on the dance floor aren't we?" Kurahashi said

"Yes you are" Nagisa said as a soft music started to play before Nagisa removed the blindfold

"_I can show you the world, shining shimmering splendid_" The song sang as Nagisa looked at Kurahashi while moving through a gentle waltz with her, the soft light made her eyes more dazzling to Nagisa and the soft smile on her face showed she enjoyed it as the moved in time with the music, Nagisa dipping her before pulling her back up in to the original position.

"Milady" Sugino said as Yada joined them, her pink ball gown allowing her to dance alongside her boyfriend. "So how is he doing?"

"Very well" Yada smiled as the two watching the other couple waltzing on the floor until the song ended and they stepped apart

"Thank you for having this dance with me, princess" Nagisa said kissing Kurahashi's hand before raising up to eye level

"You're quite welcome my prince" Kurahashi said kissing him softly, making the world around them fade

"Let's give them a minute" Sekai said wiping a tear away as they walked down into the cafe part. Soon the pair broke apart smiling.

"Another round?" he asked

"I would love to" Kurahashi said as Nagisa picked the next song and the two just slowly swayed to the music

* * *

"Thanks Yada" Kurahashi said as she put her dress back in the cupboard after arriving home, looking on her computer seeing that there was a new picture of the pair of them doing the waltz making her giggle and smile. "Why do I get the feeling of being a very luck girl whenever I'm with him?" she asked sending off a quick lovey-dovey text to him before falling onto her bed before pulling the covers up and snuggling in them before grabbing her ladybug plushie and falling asleep dreaming of the lovely evening she just had.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so this was an idea I got after watching a scene from NCIS and since these two have done things involving Disney I thought why not do that, that line about Nagisa looking at his feet came from personal experience since that is what I did at my formal when I dance with a female friend. Plus I think I made the ending a bit too sweet then again maybe not either way I enjoyed writing this while listening to the slower Disney song, and since Aladdin is releasing soon that is why I chose A whole new world.**

**Speaking of Aladdin keep an eye out for an Aladdin inspired chapter and be on the look out for our next guest character Miss Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket showing up like Yang did in the first fic**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	8. Chapter 8

Nagisa was befuddled as he stood in the middle of a desert wearing something out of the recent Prince of Persia Sands of Time movie. He looked around before he pulled out a map and traced it with his finger and walked in the direction the map told him, he looked over to the horizon to see the sun had turned into a dazzling amber colour making the trip much cooler. Looking back he saw no horse or camel, meaning he had been walking for while. He looked up and started seeing stars above him making him smirk.

"I'm getting closer" he said before trudging along.

* * *

Eventually Nagisa reached a canyon made out of sandstone, a passage was carved through it with just enough room for him to walk without turning. Taking a stick from his belt he lit it turning it into a torch giving him light enough to see what was coming out in front of him as he reached back and drew one of his swords and stalked forward just in case that something or someone was waiting for him in the shadows. Soon Nagisa came to an opening in the canyon

"It has to be around here somewhere" Nagisa said before a massive tiger like face rose up from the sands.

"**WHO DARES DISTURB MY SLUMBER!?" **The Tiger said

"I am Nagisa, a humble prince, I search for a way to save my people" Nagisa said going down onto one knee bowing his head

"**ONLY ONE MAY ENTER, ONE WHO'S WORTH LIES FAIR WITHIN, THE DIAMOND IN THE ROUGH!**" The Tiger said as Nagisa took a tentative step into the maw of the Tiger "**YOU MAY PROCEDE BUT TOUCH NOTHING BUT THE LAMP!**" it said as Nagisa descended the steps the torch in his hand casting its golden glow lighting the way down. Once he was far enough inside the Tiger head Nagisa saw something glittering. He soon discovered that at the bottom of the stairs were mountains of treasure comprised of gold and jewels, catching the light from Nagisa's torch making it shine around the treasure room making it more enticing to the young prince, even so that he paused and looked at a massive pile of coins and emeralds. He shook his head and continued on

"Not today he said as he made his way to a small rocky bridge past the vault. "I need to find it"

* * *

After what seemed like an hour Nagisa found what he was searching for, there on a rocky pedestal was a golden oil lamp with a ruby set in the top. Nagisa looked around for up to the lamp, he smirked when he saw the way up and ran at the large spire of rock, grabbing it and planting his feet in the various rocky cracks, he then drew one of his sword and stabbed it into a crack in the rock and used it to hoist himself higher so he could grab another rock that was sticking out. Once he we sure of his path he climbed up the rock to the top of the spire which was big enough for him to stand on. Gulping his slowing and gingerly lifted the lamp up and smiled before putting it into a satchel on his waist as he slid down the rock smiling, but he had a feeling of dread and raced out of there and past the treasure room to see the threat to his people the Grand Vizier Asano.

"Farewell prince" Asano said waving his hand closing the cave and sealing the prince inside.

"Snake" Nagisa said as the wind knocked him back into the darkened treasure room

* * *

Waking up he noticed that he was now trapped in a darkened room, sighing he pulled out the lamp and a scroll. Going from his torch and lighting it so he could see the scroll he unfurled it, it was a scroll about the lamp.

"Here goes nothing" he said as he picked up the lamp and rubbed it gently making pink smoke appear

"**O great one who summons me, I stand by my oath, loyalty to wishes three!" **the voice said as a beautiful redhead appeared dressed in a pink coloured harem girl outfit, her eyes were like green sparkling jewels. She tilted her head and frowned "HELLO! HEY! If I wanted to talk to myself I'd stay in my warm lamp" she said

"I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting the genie to be such a bewitching beauty" Nagisa said

"Wow never heard that one before, okay like I said when you first dragged me out of my lamp you have three wishes; which comes with several rules" the genie said

"And they are?" Nagisa asked

"Basically I can't force anyone to fall in love, I can't bring anyone back from the dead and nor can I kill anybody and you get only three wishes, however I usually give everyone a chance to wish for more, but no one actually gets them" she said

"And how do I do that?" Nagisa asked

"Two ways, correctly guess my name or try and find a way to ask for more wishes" the genie said smiling

"Okay, I wish that you would forget your rules about wishes" Nagisa said "And for my second wish, I wish for infinities wishes"

"It is done my master...wait what" the genie said "You're the first one to get the unlimited wishes"

"Don't worry I won't need that many" Nagisa said "But I do wish to know you name"

"My name is Hinano" the genie said "So what is your next wish"

"I wish to be able to defeat the Sorcerer Asano" Nagisa smirked

"It is done my master" Hinano said smiling

* * *

"So I will be the ruler of this empire and no man can and will stop me" Asano said as he looked out at the territory he wished to rule from the balcony of the palace of the sultan

"Think again" Nagisa said showing up with his swords turned

"Ah the prince returns" Asano pointing his cobra staff at the prince, who rolled out of the way and focused on his sword igniting them a smile graced his face

'Hinano I could kiss you' he said as he charged at the Sorcerer with his swords blazing making the foe block with his staff releasing sparks from the collisions, Asano whipped his staff around making a rope of red magic wrap around his leg and sent him out of the room and into the gardens where a massive fountain was, Nagisa focused on the water being shot into the air as he used his swords as wings, which the solidified water to slide down to the ground where upon reaching it created steps back to where the Vizier was, running up the stairs Nagisa gained the steps armour. The Vizier snarled before he fired an energy blast at Nagisa, who used the wind to deflected it, but one of his swords was destroyed by Asano.

"You think you can beat me with a single blade?" Asano laughed as he fired a red blast from the cobra staff. Nagisa ran forward, ducked and skidded under the blast before pulling out a dagger and pressing the ruby in the hilt making the area flash in golden light. Nagisa then got up and ran at the Vizier before the effect of the dagger wore off. Igniting his sword again he stabbed it through Asano just as the dagger wore off. To Asano the prince suddenly appeared before him, stabbing the red hot sword through his stomach "The Sands of Time, where"

"That's a secret" Nagisa said removing the blade turning Asano into Ash.

* * *

That night Nagisa looked out for the balcony of the palace he took back from his father's Vizier and now he was in charge of it while his father stayed in the capital of his empire. Looking over his shoulder and spotted the lamp on a small table. He picked it up and rubbed it

"**O great one who summons me, I stand by my oath, loyalty to wishes of thee!**" Hinano said "What is it you want to wish for master?"

"I wish that you would spend the evening with me, if you so choose it" Nagisa said as the silvery moonlight started to shine.

"It is done, my prince" Hinano said with a wave of her hand turning her clothes into smoke before she sultry walked to Nagisa and kissed him

* * *

"HAH!" Kurahashi said sitting up, her face feeling on fire said she was blushing. Once she got it under control she flopped back into bed and blew her hair out of her face "That was a weird dream, I wonder what caused it" she said before hearing her stomach rumble and groaned, she got up and sighed "That is the last time I eat left over Thai Green curry for a midnight snack. Though I wonder if Nagisa would be interested in me wearing that costume?" she giggled before going to get a glass of cold milk and then heading back to bed. "Thank goodness I don't have school tomorrow" she smiled falling asleep.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so this chapter while not focusing on anything real romantic besides Kurahashi dreaming about her boyfriend and it getting a bit naughty-ish at the end was based off an idea bouncing around a crossover between Prince of Persia and Aladdin that I will get around to writing one day, but the reason why I wrote this chapter which took only a couple of hours...is because I've been listening to the songs from the new Aladdin movie so sue me I'm into Disney movies and music heck some of the lines are from the movies plus the weird dream after doing something late at night has happened to me, weird dreams after watching some sci-fi**

**Anyway, so until next time I'll see you on the flipside**


	9. Chapter 9

Kurahashi was walking to school looking at something on her phone as she held her umbrella above her as the light rain was coming down as her umbrella started to tilt and a few drops hit her phone screen causing her to readjust her umbrella again, only for her to be focused on her phone, that she didn't notice her umbrella was gently removed from her hand and held overhead. She then paused, looked at her hand then over head and then to her side seeing Nagisa had taken it from her

"So what's gotten you so absent minded?" Nagisa asked

"Something secret" Kurahashi said hiding her phone

"Oh no, last time you had a secret it turned out you removed your shirt to show me your Captain Marvel bikini" Nagisa said "Then again, that wasn't negative...actually that was the only secret you've kept from me so far" he mused

"Just something from my dream the other night" Kurahashi said

"A dream, was it a good one?" Nagisa asked

"Obviously, only I woke up before the **really **good part" Kurahashi said

"I didn't take you to be one of those girls" Nagisa said blushing

"Oh, you're so cute when you blush" Kurahashi said kissing his cheek before spotting Yada and Kanzaki ahead of them, so she waved like mad making the two girls stop long enough for Kurahashi to catch up, she was passed her umbrella before dashing up to them after Nagisa had his own umbrella out

"This shit is like Persona 4...man I need to watch that again" Nagisa said

* * *

"That's not good, who knows what she was looking at" Sugino said

"I know that but I mean what's the worst that could possible happen?" Nagisa asked

"You don't want to know" Ritsu said drinking coffee

"And how do you know that?" Nagisa asked

"A simple reason" she said slurping down some more coffee

"Which is?" Sugino said

"I am a girl! DUH!" Ritsu said

"Oh yeah" the guys said making Ritsu rub her forehead

"Boys" Ritsu said rolling her eyes.

"So what do you think she was looking at?" Sugino asked

"Why are you asking me?" Ritsu said

"See your previous statement" Sugino said

"Smart arse" Ritsu said

* * *

"Maybe not that one" Yada said as she was brushing Kurahashi's hair

"Why not?" Kurahashi asked

"I don't think Nagisa is ready for a Bunny Girl Kurahashi" Yada said

"And I think this genie costume is okay" Fuwa said pointing one

"And it looks exactly like the one I wore in my dream" Kurahashi said

"And what dream is this?" Yada asked

"Nagisa was basically the Prince of Persia and I was the mystical genie that he set free while Asano was the enemy vizier" Kurahashi said

"Interesting, so why a harem girl?" Yada asked

"Because I wanted to see his reaction" Kurahashi said

"And where are you going to do this?" Kanzaki asked

"Um I haven't decided" Kurahashi said "Maybe my place?"

"With your parents around, not the best idea" Yada said

"What about the cafe?" Fuwa asked

"Not sure if Sekai would go for that" Kurahashi said

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" Fuwa shrugged

* * *

"Hello, anybody here?" Fuwa asked before a knife impacted the wall an inch away from Fuwa

"Got the bastard" Sekai chuckled before Kasumi shook her head "You're Yuzuki Fuwa aren't you?"

"Yeah I am, I'm from his mother's side" Fuwa said

"Won't hold that against you" Sekai said "So what's up?"

"Nagisa in trouble again?" Kasumi asked

"Not really, Kurahashi has a plan

"Done" Sekai said

"Kai! What kind of plan?" Kasumi said

"She wants to 'model' some cosplay for him" Fuwa said "And some of them can be skimpy"

"Okay, going to be tricky" Sekai said

"I take it they don't want to do this at their homes, either. I don't think the station is a good place either" Kasumi said

"So where are they going to do this?" Sekai asked as all three started to think

"I might have an idea" a voice said as Mai walked in

"And that is?" Sekai asked

* * *

"So who's place is this?" Kurahashi asked

"This is Mai's place whenever she stays in town" Yuzuki said

"And how does she fit in, with the family I mean?" Kurahashi said

"My dad's brother was her father" Nagisa said

"Was?" Sugino asked

"He died a while back. Natural causes; so she started to study oncology so she could help those going through the same things. Ended up getting into a top end medical school over in Kyoto. So every now and then she comes back here to do her residency" Nagisa explained

"So she's giving us permission to use it for your plan?" Sugino asked

"Yeah she did" Fuwa said

"Awesome" Yada smiled

"So why so many bags?" Nagisa asked

"You'll see" Kurahashi said

"now I'm nervous" Nagisa said

* * *

Once they were inside Kurahashi went with Yada and Fuwa into one of the bedrooms when Sugino's phone went off.

"I got to get something for Toka, and judging by this list its going to take away, so I'll catch you later man" Sugino said fist bumping his best friend

"Alright see you man" Nagisa said as he sat down on the couch and recline stretching out before starting to doze off while the sun was hitting his back

"HEY!" Fuwa said slapping him with a paper fan waking him up

"OW! what was that for?" Nagisa said rubbing the area that Fuwa hit him on

"No sleeping" Fuwa said smiling as she walked out of the room

"Okay then what was that for?" he said

"Excuse sir, but is this a hit or miss situation?" Kurahashi asked walking out in a casino dealer's outfit making Nagisa jump off the couch

"That's looks like the one Strea wore in Fatal Bullet" Nagisa said

"I was going for more Rio Rainbow Gate" Kurahashi said

"So how many of these will be like that?" Nagisa said

"You'll just have to wait and see" Kurahashi said smirking "But is this your card?" she asked holding up the ace of hearts

"Actually" Nagisa said gently taking the card flipped it around a couple of times and placed it in Kurahashi's pocket "That one is" he smiled as he sat down "Should I add music?"

"NO!" Kurahashi asked

* * *

"So what do you think of this one?" Kurahashi asked walking out in a Chinese styled dress

"Not bad, missing the flower behind the ear" Nagisa said

"Oh you" Kurahashi said walking away to get into next one

"She is going to be the end of me" NAgisa muttered

"I hope not" she shouted back before walking out in a police uniform "So Mr Shiota, your are under arrest"

"For what charges?" Nagisa smirked

"Theft of my heart" she laughed

"It's cute" Nagisa said

"Thank you" she said walking off while removing the heels. "I need better heels"

"I'll get you some" Nagisa said before he looked at his phone to see what Sugino was up to

"Excuse me sir, if you could turn off your mobile phone before departure" Kurahashi said

"Flight attendant" Nagisa said

"You have that right sir, shall I get you something?" Kurahashi asked

"Maybe later" Nagisa said

"Be right back sir" she smiled

"Definitely going to be the death of me, I hope she hasn't got one of those costumes" Nagisa said

* * *

"One of what costumes?" Kurahashi said walking out in her genie outfit

"Whaa" Nagisa said dumbfounded by what she was wearing "That's a nice costume" Nagisa said 'Dude! Seriously reboot your brain and give her a better compliment then nice costume!' he mentally though "It suits you, brings out your dazzling eyes. How did you think of this one?"

"Came to me in a dream" Kurahashi said going to change into the next one

"Okay then" Nagisa said taking off the over shirt he was wearing feeling a bit hot under the collar

"Now I need a volunteer from the audience" Kurahashi said showing up in a magician's outfit

"Zatana?" Nagisa said

"You got it eituc eip" Kurahashi winked at him "Now I have one last costume for you"

"And that is?" Nagisa said

"You'll find out" Kurahashi said

"Oh great" Nagisa said "this next one is probably going to be the knockout one"

* * *

"I think you're right" Kurahashi said walking out as a bunny girl.

"Yep; that did it" Nagisa said keeling over backwards

"NAGISA!" Kurahashi said grabbing her pink jacket pulling it on and checked on her boyfriend

"Ay ay ay" Nagisa groaned "Why the bunny girl?"

"I had just watched Rascal doesn't dream of Bunny Girl Senpai and I thought you would like this one" Kurahashi blushed

"It does look like the one the main girl wore" Nagisa said

"So which one were the best?" Kurahashi said swaying a bit

"Genie, casino and of course bunny girl" Nagisa said "Now, get changed into some normal clothes and I'll take you out for some cake"

"Yay" she cheered kissing him on the nose before running off

"Such a cutie" Nagisa said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with the follow on from the last chapter with some cosplay and just cute interactions with a touch of world building with the revealtion of teh death of Nagisa's uncle and what Mai is studying while doing a few shout out to anime I've seen and Zatana from DC Comics with the genie costume from last time. There were a couple of costumes I cut out for maybe another time**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	10. Chapter 10

Kurahashi and Nagisa were staring at each other while their usual orders of coffee sat to the side cooling down, which had half a deck of playing card in their hand, Kurahashi made the first move placing a card on the table, sliding it over and revealed a 10 of hearts

"Well?" Kurahashi said

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you do, now name your Marvel Comics crush" Kurahashi said

"Okay, Okay it's a tossup between Black Cat and Psylocke" Nagisa said before he took a sip of his coffee and drew his card which was a 7 of diamonds "Name seven items from Marvel which are not weapons" he smirked

"You fiend" Kurahashi gasp "Cerebro, Peter's Camera, the Fantasicar, Nightcrawler's image inducer, ARC reactor, HERBIE and Star Lord's helmet" she said struggling taking a sip of coffee and drawing her next card which was a 8 of clubs "Recite the Green Lantern Oath" she said

"In Brightest Day in Blackest Night, no evil shall escape my sight, let those who worships evil's might beware my power Green Lantern's Light" Nagisa said taking a sip of coffee and drawing a card which was a 4 of hearts "Four of Spidey's girl friends

"Mary Jane Watson, Gwen Stacy, Liz Allen and Carli Cooper" Kurahashi said smirking

"Too easy" Nagisa said as Kurahashi sipped her coffee and drew her next card which was the seven of hearts

"Married Marvel couples" she said

"Mr Fantastic and Invisible Woman, Madeline Pryor and Scott Summers, Mary Jane and Peter Parker, T'Challa and Storm" Nagisa said taking a sip of coffee

"Dang it" Kurahashi said as Nagisa sipped and drew a Jack of Hearts "Not that one' she said knowing what Nagisa was going to ask

"Well?" Nagisa said

"okay Okay" Kurahashi said taking a penalty and removing her socks "That one's a bit too naughty for me"

"Oh really?" Nagisa asked

"In private" Kurahashi blushed as she drew a king of Spade "Event titles"

"Night of the Owls, Death of a Family, Final Crisis, Heroes in Crisis, Blackest Night and the Button" Nagisa said

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Yada asked as she and Sugino walked into them with Kaede in tow

"Comic cards, which card is linked to something involving comics, we ask a random topic and the other person answers" Nagisa said

"So the cards don't matter about card value?" Sugino asked

"Nope, just suites" Kurahashi said "Diamonds are items, hearts are romance, clubs are dialogue and Spades are events" Kurahashi said

"And you're not wearing socks because?" Kaede asked

"I took a penalty" Kurahashi said

"Why?" Kaede said

"Jack of hearts" Kurahashi said

"What was so bad about that one?" Kaede asked before Kurahashi whispered her answer into her ears "Seriously?" the idol asked making the nature loving red head "Wow, that's different, and no you are not going to learn what it is until after you exchange your wedding vows" Kaede snapped

"Party pooper" Nagisa huffed

"Seriously something that naughty, let me in on it" Yada said

"So you in town for awhile?" Nagisa asked

"Just for a couple of days, I've got another performance in Akihabara with Muse before heading to see my sister in Kyoto" Kaede said

"That sounds nice" Yada said

"How's your brother going anyway?" Kaede asked as the trio sat down while the geeky couple packed up

"Not too bad, he had to go back into hospital for a check up but besides from that he's okay" Yada said

"Isn't dating that Sakura girl?" Sugino asked

"Yeah he is and they are the cutest puppy love couple I've seen" Yada said

* * *

"NO!" the girls shouted

"It was her idea" Sugino said pointing to Yada

"HEY!" she shouted

"We're not playing poker" Kaede said

"Okay then, Disney version of what we were playing before it is" Nagisa said drawing a card and revealing it to be the 9 of clubs "the best Disney one liner"

"Okay, There'll be no living with her after this" Sugino said drawing a card revealing 2 of diamonds "Ok then Kurahashi two keyblades"

"Favourite Deputy and Crabclaw" Kurahashi said drawing her card which was a 5 of spades "5 Disney renaissance movies"

"Hunchback of Notre Dame, Little Mermaid, Lion King, Frozen and Aladdin" Kaede said before a buzzer was heard "What?'

"Frozen's not a renaissance film" Nagisa said

"It's from the second renaissance" Kaede said

"More commonly known as the Disney Revival period" Yada said

"Seriously?" Kaede said

"Yep" Yada said as Kaede drew the five of hearts

"Five Disney couples" Kaede said  
"easy, Mickey and Minnie, Donald and Daisy, Simba and Nala and...Bob and Helen Parr" Yada smirked

"Where those last two from?" Sugino asked

"The Incredibles" Yada said drawing a card showing it was the 6 of hearts "Cutest princess"

"I'm going to have to go with Belle followed up by Aerial and Rapunzel" Nagisa said picking up the next card a 5 of clubs "The most chilling line Barossa said to Elizabeth Swann

"You best start believing in Ghost Stories! You're in one" Sugino said laughing

* * *

"Next game?" Yada said after they went through all of the cards

"Maybe, we should just take a break and have some more coffee" Kaede said

"Possible, though one thing is that you two are childhood friends, but we don't know who you met" Yada said

"We just met in kindergarten along with Karma and we've been friends ever since" Nagisa said

"And its only since my acting and idol work that we've spent any major time apart" Kaede said

"Why didn't you snap him up?" Kurahashi asked a bit afraid

"I saw him more as a brother, plus with my idol work I can't have a love life" Kaede said "also it did occur to you that I might not be into guys" she said fluttering her eye lid in a flirty manner at Yada and Kurahashi who blushed

"I am going to call you on that since you have several poster of half dressed guys" Nagisa smirked making Kaede's smirk disappear

"Nagisa, way to ruin the joke" Kaede said

"In fact I think I still have that picture of her" Nagisa said going through his phone

"WHAT!" Kaede squeaked

"Here we are" Nagisa said

"What a cute Yukata" Yada said as it showed Kaede wearing a peach colour yukata with a red and yellow flower pattern

"I remember that, it was a couple of years ago" Kaede said

"Yeah it was" Nagisa said as he dealt out some cards.

* * *

"Hit" Kurahashi said

"When did we decide to play 21?" Yada asked "Stay"

"Especially against this guy" Sugino said

"What do you mean?" Kaede asked

"Oh yeah, you missed it" Sugino said "he managed to beat us in cards while singing"

"Okay, you have seriously improved" Kaede said

"What do you mean?" Kurahashi asked

"When we were what 10 or so, you couldn't hold a note to save your life, and you can now sing" Kaede said

"What about the luck-card thing?" Yada said as she busted

"Oh that is a family trait, no avoiding that" Kaede said "So I want you to prove you can sing" Kaede said

"Beat me first" Nagisa said

"Okay" Kaede said as she picked up her cards "Hit" she said as she was given a card "Bust" she said revealing two 7's and an 8

"Stay" Kurahashi said

"Hit" Sugino said "Bust" he said revealing two nines and a 4

"Okay, reveal those cards sweetheart" Nagisa said before Kurahashi showed that she had a perfect 21 "well shit"

"Time to sing bucko" Kaede said

"Okay then" Nagisa said as he mentally played a song

"Well?" Kurahashi said being excited

"_They told him don't ever come around here.  
Don't wanna see your face, you better disappear  
__Cuz the fire's in their eyes and their words are really clear  
So Beat it, Just Beat it"_ Nagisa sang before dealing out more card

"When can you sing like that!?" Kaede shouted

"_You better run, you better what you can  
Don't wanna see no blood, don't be a macho man.  
You wanna be tough, better do what can, so beat it just beat it" _Kurahashi sang next

"She's good" Yada and Kaede said smiling

* * *

"I can't believe I lost AGAIN!" Sugino grunted

"Them the breaks pal" Nagisa said using a one handed shuffle

"You are dangerous with that pack of cards in your hands, even more so then that sword of you" Kurahashi said

"Hence the reason I didn't want to play poker with him" Kaede said "Do you know how many games I lost to him?"

"Too many huh?" Yada said

"Yeah, anyway I've got to go, I've got a sound check in half an hour, so I'll see you guys later" Kaede said

"See yah" Kurahashi said

"Have a good time" Yada said

"Break a leg" Nagisa smirked

"Jerk" Kaede said punching him in the arm

"Yeah, that's a horrible thing to wish for" Sugino said

"It's actually a things actors say to wish each other good luck, superstition I think" Kaede said before she ran off waving

* * *

"So what was your answer for the Jack of Hearts that you told Kaede?" Nagisa asked

"Come closer an I'll tell you" Kurahashi said as Nagisa leant in so she could whisper it in his ear "On our wedding night" she giggled running off

"Not cool!" Nagisa shouted chasing after his girlfriend, eventually catching her and swinging her around before kissing her cheek and holding her hand while walking her home.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with a quick chapter here where they just play some fun card games we get a bit of history of the childhood friends and some cuteness from our main couple, so that break a line thing is something I've said before (practically the only time I've been told to do that, yeah I was a stage actor and broke my legs a bit) and no I'm not going to reveal the jack of hearts thing**

**now the reason I wrote this is because I'm not going to be posting anything for the next few days since it is E3 and I'm going to be preparing a chapter around it. But don't worry I'm going to still be working on things just a bit longer**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	11. Chapter 11

Kurahashi was laying on her bed just wearing her fluffy pink and white striped hoodie with a pair of black lounge pants with her laptop opened. She was scrolling through a video while kicking her legs back and forth in the air

"What are you looking at?" Nagisa asked making Kurahashi jump a bit

"Whoa Nagisa, who let you in here?" she asked surprised

"Your mum did as she was leaving, said you seemed bored" Nagisa said kissing her

"What if I was in my underwear?" she asked

"I would have said hello given you a kissed and waited outside until you were change" Nagisa said "So what's the situation

"Just E3, most of the conferences have ended and I'm just looking through them" Kurahashi said

"Find anything looking good so far?" Nagisa asked

"I've just skimmed the EA play one and I have to say the only good one is Jedi Fallen Order" Kurahashi said

"Just one?" Nagisa asked

"Well, we don't play sports games, the Sims 4 was bad and so I'm not sure why they are trying to revive with a new expansion now, Battlefield V was too politically charged and Apex Legends is one we also don't play since we don't do battle royale games" Kurahashi said

"So how good does Jedi: Fallen Order look?" Nagisa asked before Kurahashi cued it up and showed Nagisa, who just sat there enjoying the first looks of the lightsaber based combat and the force abilities, geeking out every now and then at what the player showed off. "No way that was awesome!"

"I know right?" Kurahashi said smiling adorably

"Anything else of note?" Nagisa asked

"Nope, just sports games, DLC, updates and what not, though I have to admit the Battlefield does look nice visually" Kurahashi said

"And they're releasing the Pacific Theatre of war, including Iwa Jima" Nagisa said

"So we be worried about that?" she asked

"Not sure, its looks pretty nice" Nagisa said

"What about going there one day?" Kurahashi asked

* * *

"How about Microsoft?" Nagisa said sitting next to her

"I forgot you were an Xboxer" Kurahashi said "Anyway sixty new games, a new studio, new controller and a hint at the next console, also new Halo next year"

"Wait WHAT!" Nagisa exclaimed

"Halo Infinite is a launch title" Kurahashi said "beside you have Gears 5, Forza Horzion 4's lego DLC"

"Lego DLC?" Nagisa asked confused

"Yeah" Kurahashi said showing Nagisa the trailer for it

"That is awesome, now if they could make it into a full game" Nagisa said making Kurahashi roll her eyes "What else?" he asked

"Games we won't be playing we've got Dying Light 2, State of Decay 2 DLC and this" Kurahashi said as the trailer play shocking Nagisa

"Are you kidding me, they managed to get Silent Hills back on track?" Nagisa asked before it was revealed as a different horror game "Blair Witch, that's different. Isn't it an old movie?"

"Yeah it is" Kurahashi said as the two looked at the other previews Microsoft had shown

"Wasn't expecting a flight simulator" Nagisa said

"Nor was I expecting From Frome software to team up with George R.R Martin, whoever he is" Kurahashi said

"That's the guy behind Game of Thrones" Nagisa said "But having Keanu Reeves in Cyberpunk is pretty cool"

"Who is he again?" Kurahashi asked

"he's an actor from movies like Speed, Lake House, John Wick...The Matrix?" Nagisa said

"Oh that guy" Kurahashi said

"Anything else exciting?" Nagisa asked

"The west is finally getting Phantasy Star Online 2, and there is a new Tales of game coming" Kurahashi said "They showed off more Borderlands 3, Jedi Fallen Order, Game Pass, new tech"

"So what's the next one you watched?" Nagisa asked

"Bethesda software" she said making Nagisa look at her confused

* * *

"So what did they have?" Nagisa said

"A whole bunch of community stuff, even showing some community members that became Bethesda employees" Kurahashi said

"That's not too bad a way to start" Nagisa shrugged

"Game wise they started off with talking about Fallout 76" Kurahashi said showing the footage

"Okay, why make an MMORPGFPS a Battle Royale update?" Nagisa said confused

"I have no clue, next they showed off some Elder Scrolls stuff, like updates for their online game, their mobile game Blades coming to the Switch" Kuraha

"Which neither of us have" Nagisa remarked

"Should look into that" Kurahashi said "They are also updating their Mobile Card game Legends, new content for Rage 2 which released a couple of weeks ago"

"Anything new?" Nagisa asked

"A couple, a mobile adaptation of Commander Keen" Kurahashi shrugged

"Don't know that one" Nagisa said

"News on two new Wolfenstein games Cyberpilot and Youngblood, more news of Doom Eternal, which looks gory" Kurahashi said wincing

"How gory, are we talking blood spray, red lighting?" Nagisa said

"Red river levels" Kurahashi said "I don't think we should play it"

"Don't know if we can for now" Nagisa said

"Next up we have two new titles, Ghost wire Tokyo and Deathloop" Kurahashi said

"That's sound interesting, do you know anything about them?" Nagisa asked

"Sadly no, my connection decided to crap out there and I haven't gotten around to watching them" Kurahashi said

"Okay, so who's the next one you watched?" Nagisa asked

"Ubisoft" Kurahashi smiled.

"Ubisoft...seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Yep" she chirped

* * *

"Okay what did they serve up for our digital palates?" Nagisa asked as he cuddled up to her

"Digital Palates, man you are classy now aren't you, okay they started off with a musical set piece again this year" Kurahashi said

"Please not something involving a dancing panda like last year" Nagisa groaned making Kurahashi chuckle

"No, it was a symphony performing the music to Assassin's Creed while announcing a tour of it, it was nice"

"I didn't knwo you were into that sort of thing" Nagisa said

"It Assassin's Creed, sadly its not coming to Tokyo" Kurahashi said

"Shame we could have made it a very nice date night" Nagisa said making her blush

"And on the new game front we have Watch Dogs Legion, which allows you to recruit anyone into Dedsec, while being set in a futuristic police state London" Kurahashi said

"Wait how did that happen, Blume took over London" Nagisa said

"Not Blume Albion, anyway they showed off some more Ghost Recon Breakpoint which included adding in AI Team mates for solo mode" Kurahashi said

"That's good" Nagisa said "I'm looking forward to fighting the Punisher" he gleefully smirked

"They also announced a mobile game called Elite Squad, a new Rainbow 6 game called Rainbow 6 quarantine which is a PVE co-op game, more addons for the Division 2 and For Honor" Kurahashi said

"Do you ever think we should try these games out?" Nagisa shrugged

"Maybe" she said before leaning into Nagisa

"What else was there, anything about those annoying rabbids?" Nagisa asked with a hint of disgust in his tone

"No luckily nor anything about beyond good and evil 2, Skull and Bones, Trials or Far Cry most of it was centred around the Tom Clancy games" Kurahashi said showing Nagisa how many Tom Clancy games there were

"And still no Splinter Cell" Nagisa said

"They also announced a subscription service for PC and this Stadia thing, whatever that is" Kurahashi said

"No clue" Nagisa said "So what was next?"

"Square Enix" Kurahashi smiled shocking Nagisa

* * *

"You're not going to like this, but" Kurahashi winced

"But?" Nagisa asked

"It doesn't look like Square Enix is releasing as many games on the Xbox One, namely about 8" Kurahashi said

"8! Only eight?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, but don't worry they only showed about 18 games" Kurahashi tried to calm him down

"So 10 aren't on Xbox" Nagisa said

"Yeah...sorry" Kurahashi said

"It's not your fault" Nagisa said "So what am I missing out on?"

"Final fantasy 7 remake" Kurahashi said bracing herself

"Oh COME ON!"Nagisa said angrily

"But hey, maybe I'll let you play when I get it" she said showing Nagisa some footage

"Okay I have to asked did they model Aerith off of someone?" Nagisa asked

"Why?" Kurahashi asked

"She looks pretty" Nagisa said

"Should I get jealous?" Kurahashi said

"Of what?" Nagisa asked

"Aerith" Kurahashi said

"No, so what else?" Nagisa said smiling

"Dragon Quest games, one of which is a Minecraft looking game, and Dragon Quest XI. An expansion to FFXIV Online" Kurahashi said

"I thought that they had that on the Xbox as well" Nagisa said looking for the game on the Xbox shop

"Not sure, they showed some indie stuff namely an old school top down racing game, some mobile games about Final Fantasy" Kurahashi said

"So like how Ubisoft were pushing Tom Clancy these guys were pushing the Final Fantasy huh?" Nagisa asked

"Pretty much, a couple of Saga games, their new FPS Outriders which looks kind of weird, a couple of re-releases such as Final Fantasy VIII and its big one!" Kurahashi said

"Big one, it had a big one besides Final Fantasy VII remake?" Nagisa asked confused "So what is it?"

* * *

Kurahashi just smiled before pressing play

"Okay so in-game engine so whaaa...The was a recreation from a shot of Endgame, wait...is this, this is it isn't it?" Nagisa asked suddenly getting excited

"It is, I knew you would like this" Kurahashi said giggling happily

"This is awesome looking, especially that Helicarrier! I agree, this is awesome and they look so cool. Heck they made Captain America's costume more militaristic" Nagisa said

"I still prefer this old one though" Kurahashi said

"And the new details on Thor oh man that looks good" Nagisa said nearly drooled

"Down boy" she laughed "And of course there is an attack on the city" she added

"Man, this looks fun I can't wait to play this game, wait, no, no, no, OH COME ON MAN why the helicarrier!" Nagisa snapped "And once again the Avengers get blamed for it"

"There, there" Kurahashi said nervously as Nagisa continued to watch the trailer

"Cool, a space mission, and I think that the MCU Gemini armour" Nagisa said

"You are such a geek" Kurahashi said before spotting the release date

"A year, we have to year an entire YEAR!" Nagisa growled

"Hey, hey now with everything there is to play, it won't take that long to come around" Kurahashi said closing her laptop and laying on Nagisa who was leaning back on the bed while starting to play with her hair making her feel relaxed

"I know the Nintendo one is the next one, so did you want to check that one out?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah, we don't have Nintendo" Kurahashi said

"Oh yeah good point" he just laughed before helping her up "Lunch?"

"Yes please I'm famished" Kurahashi said

"Thought so, did you want to check out that new burger place?" Nagisa asked with a laugh before helping her up and the couple walked to the new burger joint to get a bit to eat.

* * *

"So what did you think?" Kurahashi asked nibbling on some fries

"It was good, a varied array of games to hold us out until the next generation arrives" Nagisa said

"Which should be the end of next year, but I'm curious if they're going to do what they did last time and support the current generation a bit longer" Kurahashi said

"They should, heck it was only a couple of years ago they stopped making the PS3 and Xbox 360" Nagisa said

"True, but still I wonder how long they'll support the proper console before making the games backwards compatible" Kurahashi said

"That may be from the start, now I don't think much needs to be said about EA" Nagisa said

"Besides our beautiful their games look" Kurahashi said sipping her milkshake "I have to ask, what did you think of Halo Infinite?"

"I think that it will be an awesome game, and that it is coming out of both the Xbox one and Scarlett is interesting, but I think it will be a good game and maybe pick up with Guardians left off, possibly without Locke and his team since they were exclusive to that story" Nagisa explained "Not to mention from what I saw at Ubisoft's stuff they look like they'll have a good year" Nagisa said taking a bite of his burger

"I'm not sure about Quarantine though" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, I mean they are still dealing with terrorists but still a 3 player PVE around a bio weapon in a horror settings seems a bit out right" Nagis said

"Same with that mobile game Elite Squad; after waiting all these for Splinter Cell they get that!" Kurahashi said

"Well, at least Ghost Recon Breakpoint looks cool" Nagisa stated

"You still need to finish Wildlands and Watch_Dogs 2" Kurahashi said

"Why Watch Dogs?" Nagisa asked

"Because know you, you're going to want to get Legion when it comes out" Kurahashi said

"I suppose, now Bethesda had promise this year" Nagisa said "What with new Wolfenstein and Doom"

"But I doubt we'll be able to play them" Kurahashi said

"We're in our later years of high school, why wouldn't we be able to?" Nagisa asked

"I don't know, at least Doom Eternal is going to be gory" Kurahashi said

"Isn't it always?" Nagisa asked

"No, Doom 3 was more dark then gory" Kurahashi said

"Anyway what about that new Ghost wire one?' Nagisa asked

"I'll play it since it isn't zombies" Kurahashi said

"I hear you on that one" Nagisa said "And that Deathloop looks like it could be fun"

"Yeah it does, Square Enix? Kurahashi asked

"I don't know most of the games will only be on PS4 and Switch while the ones on Xbox look fun there is a lack of that special charm that comes to them" Nagisa said

"At least the Avengers is multiplatform" Kurahashi said "And the only problem with it is that it seems to be one of these live service games, though it is difficult to say that since everything is the DLC is free"

"But it could be the best Avengers game we've ever had that is based on the Avengers only" Nagisa said

* * *

"So what are you top five choices from E3?" Kurahashi asked as the pair walked through the park

"Okay my top five are Halo Infinite, Marvel's Avengers, Watch_Dogs Legion, Ghost Recon Breakpoint and properly Cyberpunk 2077; how about you?" Nagisa said

"Final Fantasy VII was a bigger winner for me, I'll agree with you on Watch_Dogs Legion, Tales of Arise, Jedi Fallen Order and probably Ghostwire Tokyo" she said smiling

"Cool choices" Nagisa said as the pair continued their walk in the park together.

* * *

**G'day guys Grizz here, and I have to say that was fun just writing about E3, I knwo a lot of people take it seriously, I did as well waking up early over the past couple of days to watch the conferences live via YouTube deciding which games I was going to get over the next year or so and just enjoying the trailers. So I the reason I wanted to do this chapter is that I haven't touched on too much of the gaming side with these two mostly on the comics and cosplay side of geekdom so I thought it would be just a good change of pace to do that, now my personal opinions and choices are hidden throughout this chapter and I hope I haven't made it too obvious on what they are, so I'm sorry if they are**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	12. Chapter 12

"You okay Hina?" Nagisa asked as he looked over to his girlfriend who looked a bit flushed

"I'm fine" Kurahashi said smiling as she continued to walk, her answer did not satisfy Nagisa, who looked at her as if she was going to break

"Are you sure?" Nagisa asked

"Yes I am" Kurahashi smiled before spotting Yada and walking over to her, dropping her cheery look for a second before smiling when she met up with Yada. Nagisa was more the sure that Kurahashi was not fine

"You okay man?" Karma asked

"No, I think something's up with Hina" Nagisa said

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Karma asked

"I don't know" Nagisa said

* * *

After awhile they were required to do a fitness test, so the class went to get changed and while Kurahashi was doing so she let out a small cough

"Uh oh" Yada said freezing

"What?" Kurahashi asked as Kanzaki felt her forehead

"Are you okay?" Kaede asked

"She's a bit warm" Kanzaki said

"Maybe you should sit this one out" Kataoka said

"I'm fine guys, I just had a tickle in my throat" Kurahashi said

"Okay, but you know we'll pull you out if it isn't right?" Yada asked

"OKAY LADIES HURRY UP YOU'RE NEEDED OUT OF THE FIELD ASAP!" someone yelled

"Was that?" they all asked

* * *

"Okay, now today we'll be testing you physical prowess and abilities; which is why you are here today, now as you've noticed Miss Xiao Long has agreed to help you guys out since she passed hers" Karasuma said

"Sure did" Yang smirked proudly

"Amazed she's in the third year" Karasuma muttered

"HEY!" Yang snapped

"We'll start with basic stretching and then sprints" Karasuma said "Okay?"

"Yes sir" The class said, Nagisa looked over at Kurahashi who appeared to be slightly swaying. He frowned before Sugino nodded and the two went off to start stretching, but close enough away to keep an eye on her. Sugino and Karma were also worried since their friends was a bit out of character.

* * *

"Okay boys time to test your hand eye co ordinations" Yang said "Now I know some of you guys will be facing the girls, but that doesn't mean you can take your eyes off of the ball"

"Yes ma'am" they all said partnering up while they walked to the maximum distance before they started throwing an catching, Yang looked on while walking up and down making sure everyone was focusing on the task Karasuma had assigned the guys, but something in the back of her mind had her glancing up at the girls every now and then before looking back at the boys. Nagisa and Sugino were partnered up and were ahead of the guys and switched sides so Nagisa could look out at the track, after a dozen catches Nagisa froze and bolted off

"NAGISA!" Sugino said

"HEY!" Yang said "Where are you going?" she shouted "Alight five minute break, write down what you've done on this clipboard before you have your break" she shouted before running to catch up with Nagisa alongside Sugino

* * *

Kurahashi lined up to race with the other girls, but she knew something was wrong with her from the start of the day and now she was worse than an hour ago, her vision was not good as she had trouble focusing on the track in front of her and she felt like she just walked out into the desert

"On your marks" Karasuma shouted "Get set" he raised a gun into the air and fired making the girls run off, Kurahashi wasn't the fastest runner but her normal speed was faster then what she was doing then, before slowing to a walking speed and upon taking another step she started to fall backwards. The girls on the track stopped before a dust cloud came rolling in. Turning back around they saw Nagisa had baseball slid in and caught Kurahashi. Nagisa panted as Kurahashi closed her eyes finally resting. Upon touching her forehead Nagisa recoiled

"You're burning up" Nagisa said concerned before turning to Sugino who had caught up to him "Can you call my aunt"

"On it" Sugino said taking Nagisa's phone.

"Okay, easy now" Nagisa said he got to his feet while holding Kurahashi.

"She'll be here soon" Sugino said

"Thanks man" Nagisa said scooping her up into a princess hold and ran off to the nurses office.

* * *

"You're right she is running a high fever" Sekai said using her medical training to look at Kurahashi

"How high?" Nagisa asked

"About 40 degrees, however that is only due to her after no rest. I'm hoping it comes down in an hour or two" Sekai said "Think you can look after her in that time?"

"Yeah I can" Nagisa said

"Okay I'll give you guys a lift there" Sekai said

"Thanks" Nagisa said before gently picking up Kurahashi before following behind Sekai

"Sorry" was all Kurahashi could mutter before she curled up in Nagisa's arms

* * *

"Okay, we're home now. I think I'll get you into bed" Nagisa said before he realised something "Where are yoru parents?"

"They're away at the moment" Kurahashi said

"Wait, is that why you came to school before you were the only one here?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah" Kurahashi said embarrassed

"Hinano, why didn't you say something to us, I could have stayed over" Nagisa said

"It's okay" Kurahashi said as she walked to her bedroom

"Did you want me to make you something?" Nagisa asked

"Yes please" Kurahashi said from her room as she went to change out of her uniform

'why didn't she tell us she was unwell?' Nagisa thought as he started to get cooking on some porridge for her

"That smells good" Kurahashi said as she walked out in her pink pyjama set not realising that she hadn't done up her top. Nagisa shook his head and walked over to her and softly buttoned up her top before feeling her forehead

"You've cooled down a bit, but let's get you to bed okay" Nagisa said

"Okay" Kurahashi said before she was placed back into bed before humming a lullaby to make Kurahashi drift off to sleep. Once he was sure Kurahashi was asleep he went back to the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow that smells better than before" Kurahashi said walking out with a blanket over her shoulders.

"You feeling better?" Nagisa asked as he placed the porridge into a pot with a lid and took it over to the table

"a bit, I'm sorry" she said as she sat at the table

"Hey, no problem" Nagisa said as he sat down next to her "But what about you staying by yourself

"Oh I'm not" Kurahashi said

"You're not?" Nagisa said

"Nope, my brother is staying with me" Kurahashi said

"Your...brother?" Nagisa said suddenly getting nervous

"You okay?" Kurahashi said

"HINA! Hey Hina you okay?" a voice said

"I'm in the kitchen" Kurahashi said

"Gotta go" Nagisa said as a guy with long dark red hair and square glasses

"Want to explain why mum rang me to say your home from school?" the brother asked

"I kind of collapsed" Kurahashi admitted

"Well are you okay now?" her brother said

"Yeah I am, oh by the way Akira this is my boyfriend Nagisa, Nagisa this is my older brother Akira Kurahashi" she said smiling

"Boyfriend, seriously?" Akira asked

"Yeah, she can tell you all about it, gotta go I have a shift" Nagisa panicked

* * *

"That was scary" Nagisa said collapsing on a couch once he got back home

"What was?" Kasumi asked walking in

"What are?" Nagisa asked confused

"You gotta go back to school now that Kurahashi's home" Kasumi said "Plus what was scary?"

"She has a brother" Nagisa said

"Oh you met Akira then" Kasumi said

"You know him?" Nagisa asked

"Yep he's a forensic botanist while he's trying to get a bachelors degree in entomology" Kasumi said

"And you've worked with him?" Nagisa asked

"He just started this week" Kasumi said "Come on"

"Okay, you know I'm feeling sick suddenly" Nagisa said adding a fake cough

"Nice try" Kasumi said grabbing her nephew to drag him off to school.

"Drats" Nagisa griped

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, so this was kind of brought about due to real life since I was under the weather this past week so I thought that it would make the base for a chapter along with an episode of Fruits Basket where the main character got sick and her love interest had to look after her, which is what I did here, plus I wanted to have a sibling for Kurahashi which she did have before they were retconned out of the series**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	13. Chapter 13

"That should do it" Nagisa said

"Do what?" Sugino asked as he walked into the music room and sat near his friend

"I've got that song down pat, but I'm sensing something wrong with you" Nagisa said placing the guitar he was using down

"It's Toka, I'm thinking that maybe she's falling out of love with me" Sugino said

"That's not right" Nagisa said

* * *

"I think it is" Yada said resting against the wall while talking with Kurahashi, who was curling Kanzaki's hair just to have something to do

"That can't be right" Kanzaki said

"But he's distant these days" Yada said "And when he looks at me, it's not the warm and tender look he once gave me" Yada said rubbing her arms

"That is crazy, he's head over heels for you" Kurahashi said

"How do you know that?" Yada asked

"The same way we know most things" Kurahashi said

"Feminine intuition" Kanzaki smiled

"So it's just in your head" Kurahashi said

* * *

"It's just in your head man, you know what go up to her and give her a big old smooch on the lips" Nagisa said smirking

"At school, in front of everyone?" Sugino asked

"Why not" Nagisa shrugged using his phone

"And you're sure this will work?" Sugino said as the pair got up

"I'm sure dude" Nagisa said smiling as he and his friend walked out to see Isogai there

"Oh there you two are, working on that song again Nagisa?" Isogai asked

"I think it down pat" Nagisa said

"So when can we hear the result?" Isogai asked

"Soon, just got you help my mate here with something" Nagisa said

"I think I should be there for this" Isogai said knowing that Nagisa was up to something

* * *

"So what do you think I should do?" Yada asked before she nearly walked into Sugino

"Hey" Sugino said

"Hi" Yada said shyly making both of them embarrassed

"You look nice" Sugino said making Nagisa want to face palm so hard

"Thank you" Yada said bashfully

"No problem" Sugio said

'Oh nuts to this' Nagisa thought as he 'nudged' Sugino forward into kissing Yada, the two looked bashful for a moment until they melted into the sweet kiss a certain geek helped them with. The same geek was now being glared at by the classroom prince "What?" he asked

"Never mind" Isogai said shaking his head at his friend

"Well, I got to get back to that thing" Nagisa said before the bell rang

"After class" Isogai said

"Okay" Nagisa sighed

* * *

Once Classes had ended Nagisa headed back to the music room for one last practice session but when he got there he saw Kurahashi sitting at the piano, she inhaled before exhaling and started to play a sweet melody on it before she started to sing

_"_**Make my wish come true, let darkness fade to light  
Show me there's still hope, show me it's not over  
Battles we can win, our struggle lies within  
Will we live to greet the dawn?  
Love will not leave you, hate will not heal you  
Promise me one day that peace shall reign**_" _Kurahashi sang

"That's the English version of the Promise from Final Fantasy XIII right?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah it is, but that's the normal version but as you remember they remixed it for that Sunelth Waterscape area

"Do you have those lyrics?" Nagisa asked

"Sure" Kurahashi starting to play the piano again, only this one was a bit more upbeat

"**Step into the rainbow, world you never knew  
Chase the arcs of light, soar beyond your sorrows  
Dance among the colours, let them be your dreams  
Close your eyes and see a new  
Dawn of the new day  
Clears all our gloom away  
This is the hope that we need to go on  
Dawn of the new day  
Clears all the gloom away  
This is the hope that we need to go on**" Kurahashi sang again before finishing with a smile before looking over

"Nice" Nagisa said smiling before kissing her on the cheek

"So what did you come in here for?" Kurahashi asked

"Oh just a song I was working on" Nagisa said sitting down next to the guitar

"Well then?" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Okay, okay" Nagisa laughed as he got his guitar ready and started to play what he had been working on for Kurahashi

"_Needless to say, I keep her in check  
__She was all bad-bad, nevertheless (yeah)  
__Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck (wreck)  
__Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck (wreck)  
__Needless to say, I'm keeping her in check  
__She was all bad-bad, nevertheless  
__Callin' it quits now, baby, I'm a wreck  
__Crash at my place, baby, you're a wreck  
__Thinkin' in a bad way, losin' your grip  
__Screamin' at my face, baby, don't trip  
Someone took a big L, don't know how that felt  
Lookin' at you sideways, party on tilt  
Ooh-ooh, some things you just can't refuse  
She wanna ride me like a cruise  
And I'm not tryna lose" _Nagisa started to sing shocking Kurahashi as she didn't think he knew this song, so she shook her head and giggled while he continued to sing she sat next to him

"**Then you're left in the dust  
****Unless I stuck by ya  
You're a sunflower  
I think your love would be too much  
Or you'll be left in the dust  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower  
You're the sunflower**" she joined in on the chorus making Nagisa smiled as he continued

_"Every time I'm leavin' on ya  
You don't make it easy, no, no  
Wish I could be there for ya  
Give me a reason to go  
Every time I'm walkin' out  
I can hear you tellin' me to turn around  
Fightin' for my trust and you won't back down  
Even if we gotta risk it all right now, oh  
I know you're scared of the unknown (known)  
You don't wanna be alone (alone)  
I know I always come and go (and go)  
But it's out of my control" _Nagisa sang as he played it a bit more gently

"_**Then you're left in the dust  
**__**Unless I stuck by ya  
You're a sunflower  
I think your love would be too much  
Or you'll be left in the dust  
Unless I stuck by ya  
You're the sunflower  
You're the sunflower**_" they sang the last chorus together ending the song while just leaning on each other

* * *

"So how long you were working on that one?" Kurashashi asked

"A while, it was adapting it to the guitar which was the hardest part" Nagisa said "So what did you think?"

"I liked it, probably one of the better covers I've heard"

"Are you just saying that because it's me?" Nagisa asked making her laugh

"Okay I'm a bit bias" she said laughing

"I knew it, you only like me for my music" Nagisa said

"I can of other things as well" Kurahashi said starting to kiss him as his hands went to her hips

"HA HUM!" Korosensei coughed

"Sorry sir" the two said blushing before packing up and heading home

"Ah young love, such a sweet thing" Korosensei said smiling making Karasuma who was passing by look at him "What?"

"Nothing" Karasuma sighed

* * *

While the two were walking home Kurahashi jumped on his back giggling

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked adjusting for her weight

"I'm tired" Kurahashi said

"Why?" Nagisa said

"I dunno" she laughed as Nagisa continued to carry her while just muttering "Oh come on you're enjoying this" she said giggling

"I think I am" Nagisa said letting go of her for a bit making her squeal before she looked at him angrily "Couldn't resist" he smirked

"Jerk" Kurahashi said slapping him on the shoulder before wrapping her arms around his neck and her head on his back closing her eyes in a huff making Nagisa chuckle as he continued to carry her home.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here so after a bit of a delay we finally have Nagisa singing Sunflower from Into the Spider-Verse after a small part from Yada and Sugino having a bit of crisis of love, but Nagisa helped with that pretty quickly. The songs Kurahashi sings is probably one of the best parts of Final Fantasy XIII which was the first FF game I played, such a beautiful song with the side effect of calming me down when I listen to it so much that if I listen to it a lot I fall asleep**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	14. Chapter 14

"Is she alright?" Kurahashi asked as the pair spotted a brunette who was spacing out a bit

"I have no idea, but I don't think it's good for her to do that" Nagisa said

"Should we talk to her?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah we should before anyone else" Nagisa said

"You thinking Karma?" Kurahashi asked

"Or worse" Nagisa said looking concerned

* * *

"I wonder where he is, then again I wonder if they found the stew I made for them, this weather is just wonderful, oh mum I'm nervous' the girl thought

"Excuse us" Nagisa said walking up to the girl

"Yes?" she said

"Are you okay, we noticed that you were spacing out over here" Kurahashi said

"Oh sorry, it's something that I just end up doing" the girl blush "I should probably tone it down though since my friend isn't here"

"Your friend?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah, he says I'm only allowed to space out around him since I'll be protected then there's Uo-chan and Hana-chan" the girl said

"Oh okay, I'm Nagisa and this is my girlfriend Kurahashi" Nagisa said

"Nice to meet you I'm Tohru Honda" the girl said

"I'm taking it you don't go to our school since you're not wearing our uniform" Kurahashi said

"No, I'm actually here to looking for my uncle" Tohru said

"Your uncle?" Nagisa asked

"Yep. my Uncle Tadomi" Tohru said

"You don't mean" Kurahashi said

"Come with us" Nagisa said turning around and running in the opposite direction

* * *

"Hey Mr Karasuma, can we talk a minute?" Nagisa asked as he and Kurahashi showed up at his office

"Sure thing what's up?" Karasuma asked smiling as he was finishing getting ready of his next class, which was for a group of first years

"We met a girl in the hallway who says she's your niece" Kurahashi said

"My niece, I don't have...Kyoko" Karasuma said sinking into his seat and covered his eyes with his hand

"That's my mother's name, or it was" Tohru said entering Karasuma's office.

"Kyouko's dead; how?" Karasuma asked

"She passed away after a car accident" Tohru said looking sad

"I'm so sorry to hear that, I knew my relationship with her wasn't exactly the best especially in recent years after her boyfriend Katsuya removed her from the house we grew up in" Karasuma explained "Are you doing okay?"

"Yes I am, I'm staying with some friends at the moment; but before that I was living with my grandfather and then in a tent before they found me"

"You have got to be kidding me" Karasuma growled "So who is your current guardian?" he asked

"Shigure Sohma" Tohru said

"Him, please tell me you're not serious" Karasuma said rubbing his eyes

"I am" Tohru said

* * *

"So I take it that Shigure isn't the most trust worthy?" Nagisa asked

"Oh I trust him, I just don't think he's the most reliable for guardianship" Karasuma said

"He is a bit scatterbrain if you want to put it politely" Tohru said

"You don't know if he's playing with you, scheming behind your back or being a mature adult. He's frustrating to handle to say the least" Karasuma said before he looked over at Tohru, "But I'll look over that for now since you're safe" he said hugging his long lost niece while smiling

"It's good that we could do that" Kurahashi said

"Yeah I guess" Nagisa said

* * *

"Back up, Karasuma sensei has a niece, one he didn't know he had because he's family kicked out her mother who was his sister" Fuwa said

"Pretty much" Nagisa shrugged

"I think it was so romantic that her boyfriend brought her to his home to live with him" Yada said

"I guess" the guys said

"So what is she doing now?" Yada asked

"She's just talking with her uncle" Nagisa said

"That's nice I guess" Kurahashi said

"What are the jerks going to do when they find her?" Yada asked

"I didn't think of that" Nagisa groaned

* * *

"I've got to talk with the headmaster before teaching my next class, so you can hang out here if you want" Karasuma said

"Sure thing, but my friends will be picking me up after school" Tohru said with a history text book open

"That's okay, also you can join in with my homeroom if you want" Karasuma said smiling

"That sounds like it will be fun" Tohru smiled before he left. Awhile later Karma walked into Karasuma's office looking for the teacher, he smirked upon seeing the girl

"And who are you?" Karma asked

"Tohru Honda, I'm Mr Karasuma's niece" Tohru said smiling

"I didn't think old grumpy had a niece, so what are you studying at the moment?" Karma asked

"I'm studying history, but if it's okay with your teachers I can join you" Tohru said

"I guess it will be okay" Karma shrugged

* * *

"Why Hello Miss Honda welcome to Class-E and our fun and exciting science lesson, today we'll be looking at static electricity and a Van der Graff machine" Koro-sensei said smirking

"A what now?" Fuwa asked

"A Van der Graff machine which creates static electricity and it can have a lot of fun, now Miss Honda, Miss Kanzaki and Miss Fuwa please come up here please" Koro-sensei said smiling as the three girls went up and looked confused "Now Miss Fuwa, if you could touch the metal ball please" the teacher said as Fuwa did what he said causing her hair to spike up making the class giggle, "Now Miss Kanzaki can you place a finger on Miss Honda's shoulder and another one on Miss Fuwa's please" Koro-sensei said stepping back a bit as Kanzaki touched the other two girl's shoulders making them jump and squeal

"That hurt" Fuwa said

"Why did you do that?" Nagisa asked

"To show you that Kanzaki acting as a way for the static to jump from Fuwa to Miss Honda hurting those two since they were the origin point and the end point while Kanzaki didn't get harm because she was a channel for the static" Koro-sensei said drawing a diagram for the class, which they copied down and then took down notes while Koro-sensei continued to explain the machine and hwo static electricity worked.

* * *

"So what do you think of our school?" Kurahashi said

"It's not too bad, I would come here if I was in the area" Tohru said

"Plus you would see your uncle more" Nagisa said as he was walking with them

"Yeah, but I'm living with my guardian and I doubt that I would be able to easily move here" Tohru said "Plus my friends wouldn't allow it"

"Protective huh?" Nagisa said

"Yes we are" a soft yet eerie voice said

"YIPE!" Nagisa said turning around to see two girls he hadn't there before, one of them had long blonde hair and the other one had her dark hair in a plat

"Uo-chan, Hana-chan" Tohru smiled as the trio hugged

"Hey have a good day?" the blonde said rubbing Tohru's head

"Yep" Tohru chirped happily

"Tohru" Karasuma said walking over to the five teenagers

"hello, oh these are Uo-Chan and Hana-chan"

"Hey there" The blonde said "I'm Arista Uotani"

"And I'm Hanajima" the dark haired girl said "And I must say you are not what I expected" she said

"I get that a lot" Karasuma said

"So what subject do you teach?" Uo asked

"Gym" Karasuma said "Anyway would you like to stick around for dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry, but I told Shigure I would be back for dinner" Tohru said

"I understand" Karasuma said "It was good to finally meet you"

"Same here' Tohru said hugging her uncle making Karasuma shocked before he relaxed and returned it before kissing her forehead

"I'll catch you later" Karasuma said walking away while Tohru and her friends left as well

* * *

"So what would you have done if you were in her position?" Kurahashi said

"I don't know, I don't think I have been in that situation before and I don't think I would want to" Nagisa said

"Me neither" Kurahashi said sadly "Especially if it mean a broken family"

"Trust me, it's not something that anyone should experience" Nagisa said gritting his teeth

"I'm sorry for bringing that up" Kurahashi said kissing his cheek before leaning against him

"It's okay, it's in the past now" Nagisa said

"Okay, did you want to go get a coffee?" Kurahashi said

"Sure why not" Nagisa shrugged.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and say hello to Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket as the guess character for this one, now I originally was going to take the idea of this chapter and turn it into a full on story but I wasn't sure how it would work so I turned it into this chapter. Now I know this didn't really fit in since I has been awhile and these newer chapters seem more and more random but I am going back to a couple of early chapters and I'm finishing off the MCU reactions when Endgame hits Blu Ray in a week or so, so look forward to those chapters**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	15. Chapter 15

Nagisa was pinching himself as he watched as Kurahashi dressed in a beautiful golden coloured ball gown glided over to him and she curtsied while he bowed and took her hand, placing the other one on her waist and started to waltz to a delicate melody that played softly while the couple was dancing together once again in beautiful harmony as fireflies flittered around the candles that were lit he tilted his head down to kiss her when a loud gong sounded making Nagisa fall, and collide with the darkness

* * *

"That is the last time I watch Disney before bed!" Nagisa snapped before picking himself and his bedding up while shaking his head waking up and just sitting there "I mean last time we watched Disney Kurahashi had that Aladdin dream, and then there was the Tarzan one before that and now something out of Beauty and the Beast. Well I guess it's better than some damn slasher movie." Nagisa said before he looked over at his guitar. He suddenly smiled before he strummed something  
"_And I know she'll never leave me  
Even as she fades from view  
She will still inspire me  
Be a part of everything I do  
Wasting away in my lonely tower  
__Waiting by an open door" _Nagisa sang softly before he laid his head back and stared up at the roof "When did I fall so hopefully in love with her?"

* * *

"It's impossible to describe how much I really feel for him. It's almost like a madness, but a delightful madness" Kurahashi said he face turning red in happiness "But I wonder will it actually last; what if he tires of me one day" she said before she looked down at her hands as they turned white before she closed her eyes as a tear leaked down her eyes before she hummed something that made her feel warm like the sun was shining down on her "No I know he's not that kind of guy" she smiled before looking at a picture of the pair pulling funny faces, she then grabbed a pair of headphones and plugged them into her music player and played a certain track

"_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of a rolling wave  
Can be turned away  
An enchanted moment  
And it sees him through  
Its enough of this restless warrior  
Just to be with me?"_ she sang

* * *

"Okay what else, she's incredible her laugh, her smile, her radiance they all just make me feel so warm in side. I can't believe I'm lucky to have her you know" Nagisa said to the air again before he flopped back onto his bed. "I'm surprised that I didn't get to know her before we bumped into her" Nagisa said "My goodness, they are right love is madness, but a creative one I'm guessing and one that energizes a person as well since I am totally infatuated with her" Nagisa said as he scanned his memory for the right melody

"_There you see her  
__Sitting there across the way  
__She don't got a lot to say  
__But there is something about her  
And don't you know  
why buy you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl" _Nagisa said as he just smiled goofly as he's alarm sounded again signalling it was time to get ready for school, not that he cared about that since she would be there

* * *

"Hey you okay?" Yada asked as she and Fuwa were walking with Kurahashi

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Kurahashi asked

"You've had that dopey look on your face since we met up this morning" Fuwa said "Okay what did he do this time?"

"Who?" Kurahashi asked

"My cousin, your boyfriend" Fuwa said ringing any bells"

"Oh, nothing much I was just thinking over how lucky I am to be in love with him" Kurahashi said

"Well, I think it's sweet" Yada said nudging her friend

"I guess, but you guys feel the same right?" Kurahashi said

"Some days I don't know whether I do or don't" Fuwa grumbled

"But you are definitely cute" Yada said smiling

* * *

"_I can see what's happening" _Sugino sang

"What?" Isogai asked

"_And they don't have a clue_" Sugino continued

"Who?" Isogai asked being confused

"_They've fallen in love and here's the bottom line, our trio down to two_' Sugino continued indicating Nagisa who had a lovestruck look on his face

"Oh" Isogai realised

"_The sweet caress of twilight; there's magic everywhere and with all this romantic atmosphere disaster in the air_!" Sugino sang

"Really dude" Nagisa said with a deadpan look on his face

"Yeah" Sugino said

"Okay then Mr Hypocrite!" Nagisa said smirking

"Point Nagisa" Isogai said

"Who's side are you on?" Sugino asked

"Not your obviously" Nagisa snickered

"Anyway what brought on the lovey dovey stuff this time?" Sugino asked

"I have no honest clue, I just woke up last night and started to feel like this" Nagisa shrugged

"Ah shit" Sugino said

"What?" Isogai asked

"You got into the Disney again didn't you" Sugino said "Namely Beauty and the Beast I'm betting"

"I did not!" Nagisa exclaimed

"Yeah right, you always get like this after watching one of those movies" Sugino said

"For the last time I haven't watched any Disney films" Nagisa said

"Bull shit" Sugino said

"Come, I dreamt I was dancing with her, and she was wearing something a kin to Belle's dress" Nagisa admitted

"I knew it!" Sugino snapped

"I take it this is going to be a regular thing" Isogai sighed

* * *

"I hope so" Kurahashi said

"Well, you're a whole lot happier like this" Yada admitted

"Love just wondrous things to people" Kanzaki smiled

"Hey guys, there's something I've noticed about Nagisa's music" Nakamura said

"And that is?" Yada said

"Now of the stuff he sings is really dark, its mostly light hearted and fun stuff" Nakamura said

"Well, there is one song he does know with dark subject matter" Kurahashi said

"Really which one?" Yada asked

"Underground" Kurahashi stated

"So what is that, thrash metal, emo, punk pop" Nakamura said

"I don't know its genre but I can tell you it's from the Assassin's Creed series" Kurahashi said

"Have you heard it?" Fuwa asked

"No, I don't think he has performed it much after learning it" Kurahashi said

"Could we get a small snippet of it?" Nakamura asked

"I can see if he is willing to play it one day" Kurahashi said looking over to see her boyfriend

* * *

"I don't know" Nagisa said resting against his locker "It's not one of my better songs"

"But the others want to see if you know any dark songs" Kurahashi said

"And that is the only one I do know which can be considered dark" Nagisa said

"But you don't perform it since you prefer the more upbeat stuff right?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah, and I actually know another 'dark' song or two" Nagisa said

"Really which one?" Kurahashi asked shocked

"Not here" Nagisa said

"Okay so which one is it?" Kurahashi asked

"You ready?" Nagisa said

"As always, I enjoy your singing" Kurahashi smiled

"Okay, here I go" Nagisa said getting himself into the rhythm before he hummed a few bars and with that Kurahashi knew which song it was

"_Deception, Disgrace  
Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
Deception, an outrage, disgrace, for shame, he asked for trouble the moment he came_

_Deception, an outrage, _**he can't change his stripes**_ disgrace, for shame _**don't know these outsider types **_Evil as plain as the scar on his face  
_**See you later Agitator  
**_Deception _**An Outrage**_ Just leave us alone! Disgrace _**For shame Traitor go back to your own**  
_He asked for trouble the moment he came  
_**See you later Agitator**

_**Born in grief  
raised in hate  
helpless to defy his fate  
Let him run, Let him live  
But do not forget what we cannot forgive**_

_**And he is not one of us  
**__**Someone once lied to us  
Now we're not so blind  
For we knew he would do what he's done  
And we know he'll never be one of us  
**_**He is not one of us**

_Deception  
_**Disgrace**  
_Deception  
_**Disgrace**  
_Deception" _The couple sang together. Kurahashi just leant next to him while Nagisa tried to calm down

"I can see why you hate those kinds of songs" she said

"Yeah" Nagisa said frowning before Kurahashi kissed his cheek making him smile more

* * *

"So what's the other dark song you know if you don't mind me asking?" Kurahashi asked at the end of the school day

"Be Prepared" Nagisa said

"Oaky, what about songs like Poor Unfortunate Souls, Friends on the Other Side, Court of Miracles, The Mob song?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah, those I've tried not to memorise, but I could" Nagisa said

"Could be handy in the future" Kurahashi said

"I suppose I could look into some darker stuff" Nagisa admitted

"But you prefer the nicer songs don't you?" Kurahashi said

"Yeah I do" Nagisa said passing Sugino and Isogai who looked at each other

"_And if they fall in love tonight, it can be presumed" _Sugino started

"That his carefree days with us are history" Isogai joined in

"IN SHORT OUR PAL IS DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMED!" they sang before they noticed their girlfriends behind them

"Really?" they asked before scoffing and storming off

"We were only kidding!" Isogai said as Nagisa and Kurahashi stood there laughing at them before walking home together

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz can you tell I was watching something Disney when I wrote this chapter, so I figured I could do another musical chapter and this time I added in something a bit darker with One of Us from Lion King 2 which is basically about Kovu being kicked out of the Pridelands while Kiara looks on. And of course several other villain songs are mentioned that may come up in the future**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	16. Chapter 16

"No, no, not that one" Kurahashi said

"What's wrong now sweetie?" Yada asked

"Need a new outfit for a date or something?" Nakamura asked

"Not exactly, I want to find the perfect combo of dress and underwear" Kurahashi said

"You're not going to do that are you?" Yada asked

"I think I just might" Kurahashi said looking a bit bummed

"What about this one?" Yada asked showing her something special

"My goodness" Nakamura said

"I think it's good" Yada smirked

* * *

"Oh man" Nagisa said

"What is it dude" Sugino said

"Forget your homework again?" Karma asked as he cast out into the river the guys were sitting on the bank of a river

"No, I forgot Kurahashi wanted to do something and I forgot what it was" Nagisa said

"So instead of remembering what it was you're here with us fishing, not with your girlfriend" Karma chuckled

"It isn't your anniversary is it?" Sugino asked

"Not yet, we started officially dating in the summer" Nagisa said

"So what is it man?" Karma asked

"I don't know, it's just something buzzing in the back of my mind" Nagisa said

"You haven't gotten a new song down?" Sugino asked

"No, at least I don't think I have" Nagisa mumbled

"So what could it be" Sugino said

"Should I ask?" Nagisa asked

"You're funeral" Karma said "Hey I got one" he said

"Gee thanks" Nagisa said "Oh wait, I remember what I was going to do now, I'll catch you guys later"

"I wonder what it is" Sugino said

* * *

Kurahashi was waiting under a tree looking around before adjusting her skirt and looking at her watch

"Sorry I'm late" Nagisa said smiling as he ran up to her holding a basket

"I see you remembered" Kurahashi smiled

"Barely" Nagisa said "I was fishing with the guys"

"Really, and you just suddenly remembered" Kurahashi said smiling

"Yeah, I did; by the way you look nice" Nagisa said as he notice her sleeveless blouse and long pale pink skirt and white strappy sandals.

"Oh thank you" Kurahashi blushed as she hooked her arm around one he offered and lead her off to the picnic spot he picked out

"How do you think he's doing?" Karma asked looking at the float in the water

"Not sure" Sugino said

"Should we check on him?" Karma asked adjusting his fishing rod

"I don't think so, what if they found us" Sugino said throwing and catching a baseball

"You're right" Karma said "Fish aren't biting"

"Maybe we should try another spot" Sugino said

"Maybe" Karma shrugged as he reeling in his line before grabbing his tackle box and walked off with the baseballer.

"That was seriously good" Kurahashi said as she leant back on Nagisa who started to play with her hair causing her to feel relax enough to close her eyes

"Yeah it was" Nagisa smiled as he looked at the water

"You're thinking of a song aren't you?" Kurahashi said

"I'm trying, but I can't come up with any" Nagisa smiled

"That's not like you Mr. Guitarist" Kurahashi laughed

"I'm too relaxed to think of one" Nagisa sigh

"Why don't we take a walk?" Kurahashi asked as she got up and smiled brushing off her skirt

"Sounds good" Nagisa said as he took her hand and started to walk down the river bank.

* * *

The two just walked together in silence enjoying the time together since most of their time these days were taken up by school. Nonetheless they still enjoyed whatever time they got get together

"So do you think this kind of days will continue?" Kurahashi said

"What do you think, they maybe few in far between, but that is what will make them even more precious" Nagisa said smiling as he placed his hands behind his head

"I guess your right" Kurahashi said before she walked closer to the bank and smiled as a flower petal floated down and landed on her nose surprising her before she blew it back into the air, she looked back at Nagisa and smiled, who in turned smiled before

"HINANO LOOK!" he started

"EEK!" she screamed as she hit the water

* * *

"What was that?" Sugino asked looking around while placing a finger on the fishing lie he was using

"Sounded kinda like a cross between embarrassment and cuteness" Karma said as he had a book over his eyes while enjoying the shade of a tree

"Kind of loud as well" Sugino said "Hope it didn't scare away any of the fish" Sugino muttered

"Why does that matter, we haven't been able to catch anything" Karma said

"Suppose you're right, still can't help but to still do it" Sugino said as he adjusted his fishing rod before he heard a splash "Stupid fish"

"I wonder how Nagisa is doing?" Karma mused

* * *

"Hinano, are you okay?" Nagisa asked

"I'm fine" Kurahashi said as she was helped out of the river before Nagisa placed his overshirt over the shoulders and looked away with a red face "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah I am" Nagisa said bluffing before Kurahashi looked down to reveal her white blouse was wet and had turned transparent

"Oh" she said pulling Nagisa's shirt closer "So what did you think?"

"That's the set styled after Kyoko Sakura from Madoka Magica isn't it?" Nagisa said

"Yeah it is" Kurahashi said

"It looks good on you" Nagisa blushed scratching the back of his head

"Thanks, Yada helped pick it out for me" Kurahashi said

"Oh cool" Nagisa said

"I also have the Madoka set" Kurahashi admitted

"That's nice" Nagisa said

"This is embarrassing isn't it?" Kurahashi asked "A girl talking about her delicates"

"Kind of" Nagisa said "But at least I have a kind of heads up on what I'll be seeing when we're married" Nagisa said

"You think we'll be married?" she asked

"Yeah I do" he said confidently

* * *

"Okay, points off for letting her fall in the river, but points regained for being a gentleman" Yada said

"Too bad we can't hear what they're saying" Nakamura said

"I don't think we should be doing this at all" Kanzaki said

"I mean, I have to agree with her" Fuwa said

"Plus why are we in the bushes?" Nakamura said

"Just in case" Yada said before she was hit in the back of the head with a baseball "Where did that come from

"Smooth Karma!" Sugino shouted shocking the girls

"Not my fault you're crap at catching" Karma said "Baseballs or fish"

"Speaking of, any movement?" Sugino said

"Still nothing" Karma said as Sugino got the ball, only to see the girls in the bushes

"I found something" Sugino said

"What?" Karma asked as he spotted the girls

"Hey" Fuwa said

"How are you guys?" Yada smiled

"Okay" the guys said before they settled down to watch with the girls

* * *

"We should get you home so you can dry off" Nagisa said picking up the picnic basket

"Yeah, but I'll be dry by the time I get home, so should we tell them?"

"Tell them what, that you going into the river was a trick to see if they were actually pulling off the old anime date spying thing?" Nagisa asked as he placed an arm around Kurahashi's shoulders and hugged her

"I can't wait to see their faces when we tell them" Kurahashi laughed before the stopped and watched the sunlight glittering on the top of water, she looked up and quickly kissed Nagisa who blush before returning it and smiling and pulling out his phone confusing Kurahashi

"Oh by the way guys the fish are biting downstream more, so much that even the girls could catch one" he said while writing the message

* * *

"So why are we here again?" Yada asked confused as she was holding a spare fishing rod

"Nagisa said the fish were biting here more and that the girls could catch one" Sugino said

"When did he say that?" Yada asked

"That's when" Fuwa said as they saw the text from Nagisa, it was then that they realised something

"They knew we were there" Yada sighed

"And I'm guessing this is our punishment" Fuwa said as a fish leap out of the water "that was cool

* * *

That night Nagisa got a couple of pics from Kurashi, which one in her Madoka Magica styled underwear, Nagisa had to admit she looked cute in the pink set, but he favoured her more in the red set. Once he sent back the reply he picked up the guitar and just started to strum out a tune he couldn't remember where he heard from, but he decided it could be his next musical project. Now if he could just remember where the song came from then he would be all set

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here, now I know this hasn't been updated in awhile and I originally was going to do them reacting to the end of MCU Phase 3, but that will be a spin off that will also seeing them react to some of the other MArvel Movies outside of the MCU such as the X-Men movies**

**So after that idea I decided to have them just have a river date and the old cliché of one of them falling into the river and the wet shirt revealing the girl's bra which since she's a bit of a geeky girl I thought she should wear one based off of an anime and that's when I remembered that they did some inspired by Madoka Magica and since Kyoko is kind of my favourite character I chose that one for Kurahashi, plus I have no idea why I have Sugino and Karma fishing just something random**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	17. Chapter 17

"What was that song?" Nagisa asked as he was sitting in class trying to remember the song that was plaguing his memory, it was one that he would have loved to sing to Kurahashi, but he could remember the source of it

"Hey man, you have to listen to this" Maehara said "Oh sorry you were thinking of something right?"

"Yeah, just a song that I thought I could sing to Hinano" Nagisa said

"It wasn't Remember me from Coco was it, because that's not really a love song, more of a lullaby" Maehara said

"Yeah, I guess" Nagisa said "I'll get around to it"

"You always do, so want to hear what I just discovered, but sorry it's in english" Maehara said "It's pretty good"

"Hey don't worry my English is pretty good" Nagisa smirked before he heard the song causing the blue haired geek to smile

"See what did I tell you?" Maehara asked

"That was pretty awesome, but Kataoka's not going to like it" Nagisa saiod

"Why not?" Maehara asked

"I'll show you when we sing it" Nagisa said

* * *

"Wait what?" Sugino asked

"You sure that's a good idea" Karma said

"Okay, you know its risky when Karma says that!" Sugino said

"What's the big deal?" Maehara asked

"You'll see" Sugino said

"Uh oh, Nagisa what are you up to?" Kurahashi asked

"You'll see" Nagisa said

"I think he's going to show why something is a bad idea to Maehara" Karma stated

"_Tony Stark Iron Man  
Nick Fury has a plan  
Big shock, Pepper Potts  
__Arc Reactor core"_ Nagisa started to sing

"Oh please don't tell me" Kurahashi said

_"Asgard ancient war  
__Loki and his brother Thor  
__Bruce Banner radiation  
__Transformation ROAR" _Nagisa sing

"Welp, he's dead" Karma said

"**Coulson and Maria Hill  
****They're the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D  
****Clint Barton Hawkeye  
****Black Widow russian spy**" Kurahashi joined in

_"Captain Rogers World War ll  
__Bucky, Peggy, I love you!  
__First avenger here we go  
__Everyone assemble!" _Nagisa continued

_**"We didn't start the fire  
**__**It was always burning since the world's been turning  
**__**We didn't start the fire  
**__**No, we didn't light it but we tried to fight it" **_the couple sang together

"Obidiah, Blonsky, Whiplash, Laufey  
Red Skull, HYDRA, Arnim Zola, Loki  
Battle for humanity stones of infinity  
Space, time, soul, mind, power and reality" Maehara sang

"Guys, you might want to" Yada blanched

"_War Machine  
__Falcon spinnin'  
__Bucky Barnes is back again  
__Star Lord, Gamora too Drax, Rocket_" Nagisa sang

"I am Groot" Sugino said getting a glare from Yada

**"Vision, Mantis, Nebula  
****Ultron in Sokovia  
****Civil War  
****Ant man  
****Scarlett Witch and Spider Man" **Kurahashi said

"Doctor Strange, Ragnarok  
Henry, Janet and The Wasp  
Black Panther in Wakanda  
Shuri, Okoye, Killmonger  
Captain Marvel, Goose The Cat  
They're flying higher further faster  
Thanos and Infinity War  
I can't take it anymore!" they all sang together

* * *

"We didn't start the fire" they were about to sing the rest of the song when

"No you didn't but I'm finishing this one!" Kataoak said looking really steamed

"Hey Meg" Yada said

"What, what did we do?" Maeahra asked

"Oh yeah, hate to say it but Kataoka here is really into Billy Joel" Nagisa said

"So, what's...oh right that's a parody of it isn't it?" Maehara asked

"Yep" Nagisa smirked as Kataoka glowered at them

"I hate to see what happens when you sing Ode to a Superhero" Sugino said

"_Poor Peter Parker was pitiful  
couldn't have gotten any shyer_" Nagisa started sing before he got a chalk duster pelted at his head

"Boom, headshot" Kataoka said frowning with her hands on her hips

"You okay dude?" Sugino asked

"Yeah...I think" Nagisa said

"That's not good dude" Karma said

"I know I got a better song" Nagisa said

"And that would be?" Kataoka said picking up the duster

"_One minute I'm in central park, then I'm down on Delancy street  
From the Bow'ry to Saint Marks  
There's a syncopated beat  
whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo,  
I'm Street Wise, I can improvise_

_Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire" _Nagisa sang

"Of course, that song!" Kurahashi said

"You know this one?" Yada asked

**"Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation**  
**And I got street saviore faire**

**The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown**" Kurahashi sang

"I didn't think you knew that one" Nagisa smiled

"Is that from a movie or something?" Kataoka asked

"Yeah Oliver and Company, it's from the 80s I think" Nagisa said

"I'll have to check it out" Kataoka said

* * *

"So don't make fun of Billy Joel huh?" Maehara asked

"Yeah, it's been a long standing thing" Nagisa said "And every now and again she does hit the taunter in the head"

"With a blackboard duster?" Maehara asked

"Yeah, I guess" Nagisa said

"So did you remember what song it is?" Maehara asked

"I think it's by Ed Sheeran, but it could be something else" Nagisa shrugged

"What like Disney?" Maehara asked

"I don't know, all I know it was a flash in my mind and now I can't seem to grasp it" Nagisa said

"What about a Billy Joel song?" Maehara said

"Like what Uptown Girl" Nagisa said

"Why not" Maehara said

"I don't think that was it" Nagisa said

* * *

"Seriously what was he thinking?" Kataoka asked

"We're not sure, it could have been anything, especially with Nagisa" Kurahashi said "I learnt that the hard way with him sometimes"

"Seriously?" Yada asked blinking

"But he means well" Kurahashi said "Though he could have busted out some other Billy Joel parodies"

"Don't even joke about that" Kataoka said making the bubbly bug loving girl sweat drop

"Anyways did it seem like Nagisa was thinking about something" Yada said

"Oh it was a song, he just couldn't remember what it is" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Think man, think" He said before he strummed his guitar as he hummed the melody, he knew it. He just couldn't remember and he was sure it wasn't Remember Me from Coco. He was not sure what it was so he flopped back on his bed "Bella Notte, no; I knew you not that one. But what is it?" he asked before closing his eyes when he opened them

_"All these days watching from a distance" _Nagisa sang softly as he nodded "It could be that one, but it's a duet I need but what is it?" he asked before he frowned "It couldn't be that simple" he asked as he went over to his guitar and strummed a few chords and surprised himself. "that's it; I got the music now I just need the lyrics why can't remember them" he growled before he went to the computer and looked up something on the computer. "It couldn't be that simple could it?" he asked "Apparently so"

* * *

"So you figured it out?" Kurahashi asked as she was on the phone while getting ready for bed

"Yeah, I just need to get everything in order" Nagisa said

"It's not Bella Notte?" Kurahashi asked

"Nope" Nagisa responded  
"Kiss the girl, I know you're a sucker for that one" Kurahashi smiled

"Guess again" Nagisa said

"A whole new world?' she asked

"Strike three" Nagisa said

"I see the light" Kurahashi said

"Good choice, but no" Nagisa smiled

"Oh come on give me something" Kurahashi said

"It is Disney" Nagisa said

"I knew that" Kurahashi grumped

"That's all I'm giving you for now okay" Nagisa said

"Aww" Kurahashi said

"Don't worry you'll enjoy it either way" Nagisa said "Now we better get some sleep"

"Party pooper" Kurahashi said before making kissing sound "Wuv you" she said cutely

"Love you two" Nagisa said before hanging up

* * *

"You got the song?" Sugino asked Nagisa who he called

"Yeah I did" Nagisa said "and I got another one for three of us to sing"

"Oh great, I'm being dragged into this aren't I?" Sugino asked

"You usually do" Nagisa laughed

"So what do we have to sing?" Sugino asked

"This" Nagisa said sending over the lyrics

"Nice choice, so when do we do this?" Sugino asked

"Soon, just as I've finished the first song"

"I can't believe we're going to be doing this, but who's the third?"

"I have an idea" Nagisa said

"Dude I can hear you smirking" Sugino said "But I'm in regardless"

"Awesome, anyway see you tomorrow at school"

"Yeah; see you" Sugino said "I'm so doomed" he said

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here with another music based chapter, this time featuring songs about Marvel with Billy Joel, and yes I quite enjoy listening to Billy Joel not sure why I made Kakaota a Billy Joel fan and of course I have Nagisa figuring out the song he was stuck on, but I'm still stuck on it, so you won't know what it is until next chapter along with a song which is a trio collab and who the third one will be fun to reveal**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	18. Chapter 18

_"Going fast makes me feel alive  
My heart beats in Hyperdrive  
Do you think you can win only if I lose  
Just let destiny choose_

_I can hear you breathin  
I can see you comin  
I can feel the wind that's blowing me around" _Nagisa sang as he was practicing with his electric guitar  
"_Take a shot of me runnin side by side  
Its a blur as I go by_

_I can hear you breathin  
I can see you comin  
I can feel the wind that's blowing me around  
See the sun arising  
Fire in the sky  
Greatness thrusts itself into our lives" _Nagisa finished the short song before he turned his attention to the song that had been giving him some serious trouble as well as another

"So you got it down?" Isogai asked

"Nearly" Nagisa said

"So when is it happening?" Isogai asked

"Today, I'm thinking about doing it at the Grind Finale" Nagisa said as he silently played the chords to the song on his guitar

"Do the girls think something happening?" Isogai asked

"I hope not" Nagisa said

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Yada asked

"Why?" Kanzaki asked

"Because Nagisa is up to something I just know it and it involves Sugino and Isogai" Yada said

"It can't be that bad can it?" Kurahashi asked

"I hope not" Yada said

"So where would he do this?" Kanzaki asked

"Maybe he's aunt's cafe" Kurahashi said

"Or something in public" Yada said

"Oh dear" Kurahashi said

* * *

"That was good" Sugino said as he heard what Nagisa was planning to play at the cafe later on

"I hope the girls enjoy it" Nagisa said

"They should" Isogai said

"Did you guys want to practice the other one?" Nagisa asked

"Sure why not?" Sugino asked

"I think I can give you a reason" Isogai said as he glared at somone

"Oh, don't stop on my account; boys" a voice said

"Kaho, what are you doing here" Nagisa said glaring at the bully

"I thought you were suspended" Sugino said

"That ended weeks ago; but I couldn't help but hear how good you sounded" Kaho said

"What do you want?" Isogai asked

"Nothing much" Kaho said

"What?" Nagisa asked

"Just that you give me a recording of the songs you're going to sing for your girlfriends"

"Here" Ritsu said shoving a disk in her face before standing next to the guys "I recorded that just now, so it's still fresh. Now beat it cutlets" Ritsu said

"Oh one day we're going to face off Punky and you'll have egg on your face" Kaho said walking off

"Better egg on my face then a tree up my ass" Ritsu smiled cheerfully "Bitch"

"That really wasn't us was it?" Nagisa asked

"No way" Ritsu said "Now I need my chilli fries"

"That girl is always saving our bacon" Sugino said

"Yeah" Nagisa said

* * *

"She what?" Yada asked as she was sitting with Ritsu who was happily munching on some chilli cheese fries

"Yeah, she wanted the recording" Ritsu said

"And you gave them to her?" Yada asked

"I gave her a record, just not the one she was thinking of" Ritsu said

"You do have a way with things don't you?" Yada asked

"I try" Ritsu smirked

"But tell me, why do not like Kaho" Yada asked

"I'm curious about that as well" Kataoka said sitting down

"Well, truthfully Kaho and me have been going at it since we were little kids" Ritsu said "She was the class princess and I was the gaijin half blood" Ritsu spat out bitterly "My mother was Norwegian and so I was teased for being half-Norwegian it made me sick but I kept at it and soon I got some friends and with confidence to start striking back at Cutlets" she said

"I see, so that's why you don't like her" Kataoka said

"But I want to know what did you give her instead of a recording of Nagisa singing?" Yada asked before a shriek was heard making Ritsu chuckled

"Oh I gave her the song alright but I just gave her the most cringiest version of it I could have found" Ritsu smirked before she started listening to a song from her headphones "Maybe I should get in on the action"

"What action?" Kataoka asked

"The singing action" Ritsu said

"So we ready?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"Just waiting for the girls, is this seriously the best idea" Sugino said before a wooden spoon hit his head

"I think it is, it will be like a personal concert for them" Isogai said

"And what about that song, you know the one you've been working on?" Sugino asked

"I mean shouldn't it be just for Kurahashi?" Isogai asked

"Maybe" Nagisa said

"Anyway it's show time boys" Sekai said

* * *

Soon the three girls showed up and noticed it was empty

"Shouldn't it be the busy time?" Yada asked

"It should be, but I've closed up early for now" Sekai said

"Why?" Kurahashi asked

"That's why, enjoy girls" Sekai said before a guitar started to play

_"When its love you give  
I'll be a man of good faith then in good love you'll live  
When I make a stand I won't break  
I'll be the rock you can build on  
Be there when you're old to have and to hold"_ Nagisa sang as the three came out on stage wearing cloaks

**When there's love inside  
I swear I'll always be strong  
Then there's a reason why  
I'll prove we belong  
I'll be the wall that protects you  
From the wind and the rain  
From the hurt and the pain**

_**Let's make it all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold, be the one you want  
**__**The one you need**_

_**Cause when it's all for one, its one for  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love"**_ the two sang the chorus making Kanzaki and Kurahashi blush

"When its love you make  
I'll be the fire in your night  
And when its love you take  
I will defend, I will fight  
I'll be there when you need me  
When honour's at stake  
This vow I make" Sugino continued surprising Yada

_**That it's for all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold, be the one you want**_

_**The one you need**_

_**Cause when it's all for one, its one for  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love" **_the trio harmonise perfectly together causing teh girls to smile and cheer  
_**"Don't lay our love to rest**_

_**Cause we could stand up to the test  
We got everything and more**_

_The we have planned" Nagisa said in turn _

**More than the rivers that run the land" Isogai continued**

We've got it all in our hands" Sugino sang before the guys got up and hid something under their cloaks

_**Now it's all for one and all for love  
Let's make it all for one and all for love  
Let the one you hold, be the one you want  
**__**The one you need**_

_**Cause when it's all for one, its one for  
When there's someone that should know  
Then just let your feelings show  
And make it all for one and all for love"**_ the trio sang together pulling out musketeer like sword and putting together in the middle before lifting them to the sky when they finished their song causing the girl to applause while standing up, Yada wolf whistling making the boys blush before they acted like gentlemen and bowed

"How did you enjoy the performance miladies?" Nagisa asked

"It was enchanting" Kurahashi said

"I Agree" Kanzaki said

"Nicely done boys" Yada smiled

"So what's next" Kurahashi said

"Something that's been on my mind for awhile

"Maybe we should head out" Isogai said

"No, it's okay you guys can stay" Nagisa said as he got ready to play the song he was plagued by since the picnic date

* * *

"_In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone  
We'll create our own  
I may not be as brave or smart or strong  
But somewhere in my secret_

_I know love will find a way  
__Anywhere I go, I'm home  
If you're there besides me_

_Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way"_ Nagisa said as he started to sing the song softly making Kurahashi tear up while Yada smiled as Kanzaki rubbed her shoulders

_"I was so afraid, now I realise  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies  
There's a perfect world shining in your eyes  
__And if they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you" _Nagisa continue making Sekai give Kurahashi a tissue

_"They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go, we're home  
If we are there together_

_Like Dark turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will a find  
I know love will find a way"_ Nagisa finished looking up to see Kurahashi charging at him before kissing him lovingly on the lips "so, I take it you like it"

"I did" Kurahashi said just hugging Nagisa

"I'm glad" Nagisa said returning the hug gently._  
_

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here man did this chapter have a lot in it from the return of Kaho, three different songs which are from Yugioh 5ds, Three Musketeers (1993 version) and finally the Lion King 2, now that was the song I was struggling with deciding because it change from Remember Me from Coco to You're in my heart from Tarzan to Love will find a way from the Lion King 2 which I think is a wonderful song and probably the better love song then Upendi which I like better. Also I'm going to give Ritsu a song later in the fic which I've decided upon  
**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	19. Chapter 19

"did you guys hear that Raven is coming to our school!" Sugino cheered

"Wait you mean the rock idol?" Nagisa asked

"What would she be doing here?" Kurahashi asked

"I have no idea, but it just so cool" Sugino said unaware that Yada looked nervous about the whole thing

"You okay?" Kurahashi asked

"I'm fine" Yada said walking off, making Nagisa push Sugino in that direction

"I wonder what's wrong" Kurahashi said

"no idea" Nagisa said

* * *

"Raven huh, it's interesting she just appeared two years ago kicking ass and taking names in the rock world. Heck even idol groups took notice of her and what she could do" Ritsu said

"Meaning?" Nagisa asked

"She has been dubbed the Queen of Rock and no one has taken that title from her in years" Ritsu said

"And it doesn't hurt she's got the looks of a supermodel" Nagisa said

"Rumours are she's done some Gravure work as well" Ritsu said

"Seriously?" Nagisa asked

"Yeah I can pull them up for you right now" Ritsu said

"I don't think so" Nagisa said "But what would she be doing here"

"No one knows" Ritsu said

* * *

"I thought I might find you up here, Naru" Yada said

"Hey Toks" a young woman with brown hair so dark it was nearly black with dark purple streaks in it, she wore a dark leather jacket over top a white shirt with ripped jeans

"What are you doing at my school" Yada asked sitting down next to Naru

"Besides wanting to hang with my cousin is that I need to remind myself why I do this" Naru said "You know you're the first person to use my real name in months; most of the time it's just my stage name; Raven. It's like they only know the idol me, the Queen of Rock, the Dark Songbird" Naru said

"Have you thought of leaving the business?" Yada asked

"Not yet, but I'm getting tired cuz" Naru said resting her head against Yada's shoulder just let everything out

"There, there, let it all out, let it all out" Yada said stroking her cousin's hair

* * *

"Hey Kaede, have you heard anything about Raven" Nagisa asked as Kaede as doing one of her rare school days

"Oh yeah, rumours are she's experiencing Stage Burn" Kaede said

"Stage burn?" Sugino asked

"You've heard the saying 'The star the burns brighter goes out twice as quick?' well its true. Some star get so fatigue that they drop out kind of like Rise Kujikawa; she had enough since she had to perform on her birthday so she quit and headed back to her hometown to work in her grandmother's tofu shop until she recovered" Kaede explained

"And Raven might be going through the same thing" Nagisa said

"This is serious" Kaede said "People are worried that she'll snap" Kaede said

"Maybe that's why she's here to chill out" Sugino said

"But the people here are going crazy" Nagisa frowned

* * *

"Miss Raven, may I welcome you to Kunugigaoka High" Asano Jnr said walking up to the two cousins, Yada seeing the principal's son there and stood up looking angry

"What do you want?" Yada asked "You better not ask her to perform"

"I wasn't I was simply welcoming her to the school, and hopes she has a good time here" Asano said "If she wants to perform it is up to her, not the school" Asano Jnr said

"I see, thanks" Naru said getting up "But I don't know if I will ever perform again" she said

"Naru" Yada said saddened

"I know that look Toka, don't worry I'll still sing" Naru said walking off

"I see you're protective of her" Asano Jnr said

"her parents didn't really care that much about her outside of her work as an idol, so my parents would step in from time to time and help her out, so yeah I am a bit protective of her" Yada said

"We all have someone like that" Asano Jnr said

"Just promise me that no one else will try and make her perform" Yada said

"I'll try" Asano Jnr said smiling softly as he walked away

* * *

Naru was wandering around the school when she heard something very familiar to her ears

"Is that one of my songs?" she asked walking to the music room where she heard the last part of her song "_Capture your heart under the Night Sky" _she sang softly surprising the boy who was playing the song on his guitar

"Oh sorry" Nagisa said "I just heard it so I thought I'd try it out"

"You played it after listening it?" Naru asked surprised

"No, I just downloaded the sheet music" Nagisa said

"Oh okay, so you're a musician huh?" Naru asked

"Musician, Kendo practitioner, lucky guy, all around geek; Name's Nagisa" he said holding out his hand

"And I am Raven, or if you want my real name, its Naru Yada" Naru said shaking his hand

"Any relation to Toka Yada?" Nagisa asked

"She's my cousin that acts like my little sister" Naru said "So why do you play, hoping to get famous?"

"For fun" Nagisa said smiling

"You don't want to be a pro?" Naru asked

"Nah, I'd rather be a teacher" Nagisa said

"Seriously?" Naru blinked

"yeah" Nagisa said

"Anyway I want to see if you came keep up with me on a song I haven't tried, but wanted to since I heard it" Naru said

"Go ahead" Nagisa said as he pulled on a new overshirt which was black with blue flames along the hems of it

* * *

"I'll go first" Naru said starting to play the song

**"Take what you got and leave now  
You're wearing out your welcome  
No one wants to see you hear you  
Think that you won from day one  
But soon the devil will come  
You know why he wants you don't you?**

**You're crooked desire left us in disarray  
Misguided, divided at the point of no return  
You started a fire you're going to watch it burn  
Try to save yourself like you always do" **Naru started as she went to her idol persona while singing as if she was at a concert when she suddenly burst into the chorus  
**Every bridge we build  
You think its yours to burn it down, just burn it down  
When everything is gone  
You'll only wish you heard us out, heard us out  
Screaming Mayday!  
****MAYDAY!" **she sang as she looked to Nagisa who seem impressed before pulling his hair into a ponytail before he jumped and landed in front of her

_"Act like you've only done good  
unfairly misunderstood  
Play the victim, it's so you, so what's new  
Lie after lie after lie  
__We stopped counting the crimes  
You know why we can't trust you, don't you"_ Nagisa said acting as if Naru was a villain and getting up in her face making the Rock idol smirk

_You're crooked desire left us in disarray  
Misguided, divided at the point of no return  
You started a fire you're going to watch it burn  
Try to save yourself like you always do"_ he sang getting some distance from her and did a spinning jump before he went into the chours  
_Every bridge we build  
You think it's yours to burn it down, just burn it down  
When everything is gone  
You'll only wish you heard us out, heard us out  
Screaming Mayday!  
__MAYDAY!"_ Nagisa sang actually doing something akin to screamo surprising Naru before he actually pulled off the guitar rift

_"why don't you choke on yourself  
Swallow the hate or just go!  
You set yourself, the world on fire  
Rising higher and higher" _Nagisa sang still doing the screamo

**"But there's nowhere to run  
Cause all of the bridges burn  
All you are is a flaming monster  
A walking Disaster  
You touch it, you break it, you kill it  
Just like a cureless cancer**" Naru sang taking over to give Nagisa's voice a break

_**Every bridge we build  
You think it's yours to burn it down, just burn it down  
When everything is gone  
You'll only wish you heard us out, heard us out  
Screaming Mayday!**_

_MAYDAY  
_**MAYDAY!  
**_**MAYDAY!" **_the pair sang the ending together, panting at how intense the song was before high fiving each

"YES!" they cheered

* * *

"No way" Yada said running in

"Hey Toks" Naru said removing her jacket before realising her shirt was a bit sweaty only to be thrown a thinner jacket

"That was awesome" Yada said

"How did you know?" Naru asked

"Oh crap, we must have turned on the broadcasting system during our duet" Nagisa said

"Seriously, huh" Naru said smiling as she got up and hugged Yada

"What's up?' Yada asked

"Thanks you guys I figured out what I'm going to do next" Naru said "I'm going to be taking a break so I can do a cover album" she smirked

"An album of different covers?" Yada asked

"Yeah, and I have you to thank Nagisa" Naru said winking as she left whistling a tune

"Thank you" Yada said surprising Nagisa "I haven't seen her that happy in ages" Yada said before Naru poked her head in

"Hey Cuz I need help with something" she said

* * *

The next day photos of Raven wearing a school uniform with a hot pink plaid skirt and her signature leather jacket turned up, even of her in that costume with a girl who had blue streaked Brown hair wearing a teal version smiling while Raven hugged her, all the photo description said was 'chilling with an inspiration and that was all that was said about Yada.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here So this one is a bit of a Yada focused chapter with her OC Cousin Naru Yada who is a rock idol named Raven. The original plot for this chapter was that Yada was an idol named Tsubasa Yatogami and Raven was the rival who replaced her, so Raven turned into her cousin and the Yada was an idol was dropped. Also the song featured in this chapter which is probably the last one I'll for awhile since I've done several song chapters now was Mayday by Coldrain from Fire Force which is a seriously good anime **

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside**


	20. Chapter 20

"I have a major problem" Kurahashi said

"What is it sweetie?" Yada asked

"I discovered something about Nagisa" Kurahashi said

"I thought you knew he had that Black Widow bikini poster" Yada said

"yeah I knew about that, but it's not related to comics" Kurahashi said

"Then what is it?" Yada asked as she was passed a note from her best friend. "Seriously" she asked looking at it

"Yep" Kurahashi sighed

"Oh dear" Yada said

* * *

"And that my dear friend is why Plastic Memories is one of the saddest anime around" Nagisa said while walking with Sugino and Ritsu

"Clannad" Sugino said

"Aono Hana" Ritsu said deadpan

"Your lie in April!" the two shouted

"All good series and all of them sad, but like I said one of the saddest anime around" Nagisa said before he saw Nakamura and Karma walked towards them

"Run" was all they said

"I wonder what that was all about" Ritsu said

"Me too" Nagisa said as he walked inside the classroom to see Yada and Kurahashi looking at a piece of paper that filled Nagisa with dread "Crap"

"Isn't that?" Sugino asked

"Yeah" Nagisa flinched

"How did she?" Sugino asked

"Not sure" Nagisa said

"Nagisa, we need to discuss something" Yada said

"See you pal" Sugino said about to bolt

"Oh I don't think so" she said gripping her boyfriend's ear and forced him down next to Nagisa

* * *

"Okay boys, do you know what this is?" Yada asked holding up the piece of paper

"um...no" Nagisa said

"It's a list that has some of your anime collection on it" Yada said

"So?" Nagisa said

"There are some titles on there that I'm not sure about" Kurahashi said

"Such as?" Nagisa said

"The more fanservice filled ones" Kurahashi said blushing

"Oh" Nagisa said also blushing

"Well, see you" Sugino said as he was about to get up

"I don't thick so" Yada said

"What did he do?" Nagisa asked

"Guilty by association?" Yada said

"Seriously" The other three said

"Okay so it wasn't the best thing to say" Yada said

"So on what charges is my client guilty?" Sugino said

"Client?" Kurahashi asked

"Guilty...you got into the Phoenix Wright again didn't you?" Yada asked

"Maybe" Sugino admitted making Yada shake her head

* * *

"Anyway can we get to this list?" Kurahashi asked

"Sure why not" Nagisa shrugged

"You sure dude" Sugino said

"Okay then" Yada said

"Your funeral" Sugino said

"there are some basic items on here, Naruto, Granblue Fantasy, My Hero Academia, Hitman Academy, Fairy Tail, Absolute Duo, Soul Eater, Sword Art Online" Yada read off

"Seeing nothing wrong there" Nagisa said shrugging

"Then maybe these next ones are the more risky ones" Kurahashi said

"Meaning?" Nagisa asked

"Magi the labyrinth of magic, Negima, Date a Live, Trinity Seven, Senran Kagura, Gonna be the Twin Tails, Heavy Object, Infinite Stratos, Unbreakable Machine-Doll. They have a bit of fanservice, but its balanced a bit" Kurahashi said read out

"Now we have the red zone ones" Yada said

"Which are?" Sugino said before having the list "Oh wow, serious dude"

"What?" Nagisa asked

* * *

"We come to what I dub the heavy fanservice or red zone" Kurahashi said

"Dude seriously?" Sugino said

"Which ones?" Nagisa said

"The following titles are the ones that I have a few concerns about" Kurahashi said

"first off, High School of the Dead" Yada said

"Okay I didn't think that one was in my collection, especially since I don't like zombies" Nagisa blinked

"Triage X" Yada said

"Please tell me you don't have a thing for nurse" Sugino said

"It has some good action scene and the backstory is good as well" Nagisa said

"Not denying the nurse thing" Sugino said making Kurahashi blush

"Maybe you should pick up one of those when you're older" Yada said

"HEY!" Nagisa snapped "What's next?"

"Freezing. Seriously dude you watched that" Sugino said

"Again, good action scenes and besides I only have the first season; since they have that story arc in the second season" Nagisa said

"Good point" Sugino said

"What plot point?" Kurahashi asked

"We'll tell you later" Sugino said making Yada frown

"Next" Yada said

"Which would be?" Nagisa said

"Cat Planet Cuties" Kurahashi said "I have to admit that one is not the worse on this fanservice heavy list"

"I know right, the girls are cute, the action's decent and so are the shout out to classic cinema especially to John Woo" Nagisa said

"And those non lethal disarming bullets are a good idea" Kurahashi said

"You're agreeing with him on that one" Yada said blinking in confusion "I thought we were grilling him on these"

"Whoop sorry" Kurahashi said

* * *

"Well it can't get any worse" Nagisa said leaning back

"Oh I think it can" Yada said "Cross Ange"

"Oh that one" Nagisa said "Yeah I got nothing for that one, well outside of it looked interesting, I mean come on an exiled princess fighting off inter-dimensional dragons. Of course I watched it without watching the preview meaning I didn't know it had that much fanservice"

"They nearly went at it, and not in the nice kind of way until the end" Yada barked

"And you know that how?" Sugino asked making Yada glare at him "Shutting up"

"I agree with him, how do you know about that?" Nagisa said smirking

"I stumbled onto an episode when it was on late" Yada said

"Naughty girl" Nagisa chuckled before getting slapped in the back of the head

"Okay what about: How not to summon a demon lord?" Yada asked

"It's got decent humour and action" Nagisa said

"Chivalry of a failed knight?" Kurahashi asked

"Everyone loves a good underdog story, plus is it really a red zone anime?" Nagisa inquired

"Okay so that one is a yellow level" Yada said as Kurahashi agreed

"Geez thanks" Nagisa said

"so what about this new series Kandagawa Jet Girls?" Yada said

"It sounded interesting" Nagisa said "Plus it has a game tie in coming out, so I thought I would check it out to see if it looked like the gameplay would be good, sadly I have the wrong console for it"

"What about No Game No life?" Kurahashi said

"Again Gamer, and I didn't realise how much of that stuff it had" Nagisa said

"Valkyrie Drive?" Yada smirked knowing she had him on that one

"I have no idea really" Nagisa said

"So Gate then" Sugino said

"Good military anime" Nagisa said

"And the bunny girls are kind of cute as welllll" Sugino said Yada gripped his ear and twisted it a bit

* * *

"So what do you have to say for yourself" Yada said

"Okay, so I'm a little too into the fanservice heavy animes, but they're more of a guilty pleasure" Nagisa said

"I guess we all have those" Yada said "Mine are Australian Soap Operas" Yada said

"Same as Nagisa I guess" Sugino said

"I enjoy some fanservice heavy stuff as well"

"What?" the other three

"Stuff like Free, Touken Ranbu Hanamaru, K, heck I've even watched Freezing and Cross Ange" Kurahashi said

"What" Nagisa said

"Yeahh" Kurahashi said standing up as she blushed before turning around to get something out of her bag and returning with a book which was a fan manga made for female audiences of DC Comics "And I have one of these"

"So now who's got the dirty mind" Nagisa smirked as the bell for class sounded

* * *

"So that was a big list" Kurahashi said at lunch

"Yeah, and don't worry I only have the ones on that list Yada read off" Nagisa said

"I know, but something has been bugging me" Kurahashi said

"Which is?" Nagisa said

"You have Hyperdimesion Neptunia on that list, which is based off of a series of PS3 RPGs. How did you find out about them?" Kurahashi asked

"I discovered a let's play of them and watched it, then I discovered the anime of it and enjoyed it so when it came out on physical media I went ahead and got it, heck I had to go to Akihabara to get it" Nagisa explained

"Oh okay, so who's best CPU?" Kurahashi asked

"You seriously think I wasn't going to pick Vert?" Nagisa asked

"Once an Xboxer, always an Xboxer" Kurahashi said

"I could say the same about Playstationaries" Nagisa said smikred before he was pushed off the bench looking back to see Kurahashi sticking her tongue out while holding his bento "I'm going to get you for that" he said as he got up

"I would love to see you try" Kurahashi said smiling as she ran off.

"What come on" Nagisa said finishing his lunch quickly before running off chasing after his girlfriend

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here and I came up with this idea because of an earlier thing I did for the Files project of Assassination Classroom fics I did and taht was just listing what kind of anime individual students would watch and Nagisa had a mix of heavy fanservice and Shonen whcih I repeated here and I have to say that besides a few of the fanservice titles most of Nagisa's collection reflects my own, which is a mix of fantasy and Sci-Fi with a bit of slice of life and cooking anime thrown in. Now does this mean I might go back to the Anime Files? I'm not sure**

**But until next I'll catch you on the flipside.**


	21. Chapter 21

"So it's that time again" Sugino said

"Great" Nagisa groaned

"What's wrong?" Isogai asked

"The jock and the cheerleader will win the crown and we'll be left in the dust" Nagisa said

"why not make it something different, besides the girls will want to go" Sugino said

"Alright, let's grab Karma, Maehara, Chiba and Muramatsu to get ready" Nagisa said

"You're really not looking forward to this" Sugino said

* * *

"White or pink?" Yada asked holding up two dresses, as she and the girls were out shopping

"I was going to wear the one Nagisa got me" Kurahashi said bashfullyu

"I don't know, maybe you should get a new dress" Nakamura said playing with her hair while holding a light green dress

"Besides you have a couple of those sets of lingerie right?" Kataoka asked putting a little black dress back

"Yeah" Kurahashi said before looking up and gasping

"What?" Yada asked

"My goodness" Okuda said

"That would look amazing on you" Ritsu said

"So that one?" Kurahashi asked

"Yeah" they all said

* * *

"So so we do something high school musical montage?" Karma asked as he did up his tie as the guys got ready

"No" Nagisa said "I hate HMS" Nagisa said

"So what song should we be listening to?" Maehara asked adjusting his vest

"I have no clue" Isogai said

"_I paid my dues, time after time  
I've done my sentence, But committed no crime  
And bad mistakes I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kick in my face  
__But I've come through" _a voice sang out shocking the guys as Chiba had just stood there "What?"

"Since when do you sing?" Nagisa asked

"Just now" Chiba said

"So who do you think will get the crowns?" Sugino asked pulling on his suit jacket

"Head Jock and cheerleader again" Isogai said

"Too bad we can't rig it so Nagisa and Kurahashi win" Muramatsu said making Karma smirk

"NO!" Nagisa said

"Oh well" Karma shrugged

"You already have something planned out don't you?" Maehara asked

* * *

"I hope not" Fuwa said as she watched Yada curl Kurahashi's hair

"He certainly wouldn't be stupid enough if he did" Kataoka said deciding on which pair of high heels to wear "Why must girl wear this things"

"They're only for certain occasions and not always" Okuda said brushing her own hair

"Either way we'll be stunning for our guys" Yada winked

"oh yeah we will" Fuwa cheered

"Imagine what they will say" Nakamura winked

* * *

"Why did we agree to meet them at the school?" Sugino asked

'Because they wanted to surprise us" Nagisa said

"Much like that bowtie right?" Karma asked

"What? Bowties are cool" Nagisa said adjusting the sky blue bowtie

"Whatever" Maehara said before a white limo pulled up making the guys stand a bit taller, most of them wearing either a black or grey suit with a vest in their signature colour such as Nagisa in blue and Karma in red, Maehara in orange, Sugino in white, Takebayashi in purple, Isogai in grey, Chiba in black and Muramatsu in yellow. They had also gotten into a line when the door opened and out stepped Kataoka wearing a silver dress with black heels and her hair hanging loose. Next was Okuda who was wearing a purple halter neck dress, Nakamura was next wearing a lime green dress with a yellow ribbon around her waist and her hair in a bun, Fuwa was wearing a plain white dress with spaghetti straps, Kanzaki stepped out wearing a turquoise dress with silver trim, Ritsu stepped out in a dress styled to look like one from the fifties, Yada was wearing a pink dress and had her hair down from once. She smiled steeping over to Sugino and winked at Nagisa

'I wonder what that was about' Nagisa thought before Kurahashi stepped out making Nagisa stop breathe as he saw her wearing a tight fitting red dress with a sweetheart neckline and a slit up on of the side to her knee revealing a pair of cherry red metallic high heels. Like most of the girls she wore some light makeup and she had her hair slightly curled. He suddenly felt a hand pushing his mouth up before looking over at Yada who was smiling as the group went in

"You look beautiful" Nagisa said smiling as he held out his arm

"Thank you, you look quite handsome as well" Kurahashi looping her arm around his as the two entered the hall where the students were already in their groups talking about random thing while complimenting each other on their suits and dresses

"Man, this is fancy" Muramatsu said

"I don't think I've seen this many students dressed up" Fuwa said

"Well, shall we?" Karma asked leading his girlfriend off onto the dance floor

"I agree" Sugino said as he walked Yada onto the dance floor and started to slow dance with her. Nagisa gulped down some spit and turned to his girl

"Did...did you want to dance?' Nagisa asked nervously

"Um sure" Kurahashi asked as she was lead onto the dance floor. She had to giggle at how nervous Nagisa was especially since he had learnt to dance earlier with Yada. She simply placed her arms around his neck while she felt his hands on her waist before he looked to his feet. Kurahashi tilted his head back up to meet her eyes which caused her to smile and him blush.

* * *

Karma was just swaying with Fuwa when he noticed something

"I've got to take care of something" Karma said

"What?" Fuwa asked

"Of just something I wanted to check" Karma said walking off after kissing her cheek.

"I'll get us something to drink" she said

"Sure thing" Karma said as his smirk disappeared as he went around the back to see two of the Big 5 trying to open a box, one Karma recognised as the ballot box

"Think this will help?" Kohyama asked

"Should do" Teppei said

"What are you guys, doing; looks like you're rigging the crowning" Karma said

"So what if we are?" Teppei asked

"Then that is not good" Karma said as he walked over to them

"Run" they said before Karma got to them.

* * *

"Nagisa, you're looking down again" Kurahashi said

"So?" Nagisa asked

"People will be thinking you're trying to score a cheeky peek" Kurahashi said making Nagisa look up at her eyes almost instantly making her giggle

"Sorry" Nagisa said

"Don't worry, I know you're just watching your feet since you're not use to dancing" Kurahashi said before she saw Yada and Sugino expertly dancing "Just focus on me and that should help"

"Yeah it will, so tell me who do you think will win this year?" Nagisa asked

"I'm not sure. Would be nice if we did" Kurahashi said

"I doubt it" Nagisa shrugged as Kurahashi leant against his chest which Sugino caught and gave a thumbs up to him while slightly nodding

"Are you guys having a goodnight?" Asano Jnr asked as everyone had gathered in the hall after dancing and having dinner. Meaning it was time to pick the King and Queen of the school. Something which everyone knew before hand would be the biggest Jock and the cheerleader he was dating "SO it's time to pick our king and queen, and to help me, we have to help me Ritsu Ji" he said as Ritsu walked out twirling with a smile on her face.

"Alright guys you guys have voted, and they have been counted up and we have the envelop and ready to say what they are"

"I have a good feeling" Karma said

"You do?" Isogai asked

"Yeah" Karma smirked

"Should we be worried?" Muramatsu asked

"I'll tell you later" Karma said as the group turned to see Ritsu open the envelop and turn to Asano Jnr, showing him making him smile in shock

"So ladies and gentlemen allow me to announced the Queen of the school this year" Ritsu said

"Here comes the cheerleader" Maehara said to Okuda who nodded

"Our queen is...pause for dramatic effect...HINANO KURAHASHI!" Ritsu said creating a beat or two of silence before Kurahashi's group of friends squeal and hugged her

"Huh?" Kurahashi asked

"And the King of our school this year is Nagisa Shiota our Geeky Rocker!" Asano Jnr said

"What?" Nagisa asked confused before he looked over at Kurahashi picked her up and twirled her around before he escorted her to the stage where he was presented with the Tiara of the Queen, allowing him to place it on her head, before Kurahashi crowned him as the king of the school. Once they were crowned they shared a tender kiss making everyone cheer.

* * *

Once they took the floor again as a gentle song played to give them the royal slow dance and since Nagisa and Kurahashi were the one crowned it was a Disney love song

"How did you know?" Fuwa asked

"I saw Teppei and Kohyama trying to rig the ballot" Karma said "And no I didn't rig it"

"But at least it wasn't the usual choice" Fuwa said

"Please, Jocks and Cheerleaders are overdone, besides they look cute together" Karma said as he was handed a cold drink joining his group of friends in toasting the two dancing. Kurahashi laid her head on Nagisa's chest as he swayed with her

"Wasn't expecting this were we?" Nagisa asked

"No we weren't, but that is what makes it extra special" Kurahashi said

"I couldn't agree more" Nagisa laughed softly before he placed his head on her and continued to enjoy holding her in his arms while they dance.

"I love you" they said kissing each other again and continued to just hold each other until the end of their enchanted night.

* * *

**G'day Guys Grizz here So this is the finale and so why not make it a school dance, some of which (namely the dancing between our main couple) is actually things I did when I went to my high school formal 11 years ago, now there was going to be a future bit but I decided not to since it woudl be a bit jarring, and I wanted to have someone who wasn't Nagisa sing a bit, so I gave Chiba a verse of Queen's We are teh champion**

**Now I want to thank Mrotrax for reviewing this fic and helping me out with some of the ideas for chapters including this one, and to those who added this to their favourites and followed this fic and those who just read it now and in the future, plus look out for a Rise of Skywalker fic soon**

**So until next time I'll catch you on the flipside and Happy New year**


End file.
